


King of the Titans

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Hearing Voices, Protector Godzilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: As Eren Mikasa and Armin join the Survey Corps the war with the Titans begins. But as they reach their darkest hour, a voice that has driven Eren most of his life pushes him beyond his limits, and a great ancient King rises from the grave. But with the hope this King of the Titans brings the people of Paradis Island, also comes far greater challenges than even the Titans... Multiple pairings.Reviews greatly welcomed, long as they're positive!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Jean kirstein/OC, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_History shows again and again how nature points out the folly of men_.

Mikasa Ackerman no longer cared.

She did not care about anything.

Let alone herself.

As the wind rushed past her as she pushed her ODM Gear to its limits, slicing down every single Titan that crossed her path, she mused how quickly her fragile hope was shattered.

She vaguely heard her lifelong friend, her last friend, Armin Arlelt cry out to her about her using too much gas. But even as she crashed into the rooftop and fell through the market tent. She didn’t care.

She laid on the street staring up at the sky. Her gear out of gas and her blade destroyed and out of replacements blades. It was over for her. But then. She was already over. She was over before she even knew it.

She was over when he died. So, she didn’t care.

She thought back on her life. It was a good life, but not without its blemishes.

Here parents were murdered before her eyes, but the horrid event brought her Eren Yeager. He saved her. And in turn, she saved him. His parents brought her into their home. Then his father disappeared, and the Titans attacked… and they witnessed his mother, and her adopted mother murdered by that monster… But she still had hope. She still had Eren. The memory made her touch the old red scarf wrapped around her neck.

She held out that hope, she held on to Eren as they entered the Survey Corps together with Armin. They trained, struggled and fought their way into the ranks together.

The last thing she said to him…asked of him… was not to die.

And seeing the shattered expression of Armin… hearing his words of how Eren and his squadmates’ deaths. That spark of hope she had clung to was completely extinguished.

She glanced up lazily as the Titan slowly approached her. She got up to her knees. “I lived a good life.”

“Fight!” She heard Eren’s voice in the back of her mind as the Titan approached to attack her.

She lashed out at the monster with what was left of her blade, shattering it, and cutting a chunk out of the humanoid beast’s hand. But the force of the blow sent her flying against the back wall. Knocking the air out of her lungs.

No.

She didn’t want to die here. Not like this. If she dies here today, then the memories she carries of Eren would die with her. She had to fight. She had to…

A monstrous roar echoed throughout the street. Mikasa covered her ears and glanced up to see what could have made such a sound. And if she didn’t know any better, she could swear the titan took an expression of fear.

The ground trembled as something massive, even more massive than the Titan approached them. The Titan turned and Mikasa and the Titan saw a great beast turning the corner toward them.

Unlike the Human-like Titans, this monster was reptilian-like. Black rough hide, with massive claws on its toes and fingers. A long lazily swinging tail followed it as it marched, pushing through buildings. Along the monster’s back were three rows of jagged dorsal fins and it’s lizard like face snarled as it took in the city around it.

The monster’s eyes drew her in. They were sentient, not like the soulless Titans. They were blue/green. They looked just like Eren’s. The beast stopped as it noticed her on the ground, still on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Its eyes seemed surprised, before it glanced to the Titan. And the shock turned to rage.

“ **SKKKRRRRREEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNG!!!** ” The beast’s long roar shook the ground going high pitched at first before dropping deep that rattled in Mikasa’s soul.

With speed that should not belong to a monster its size, the beast rushed the Titan, spinning on one foot, slamming its massive tail into the Titan’s chest. The impact knocked the Titan back into wall hard. Before it could get its footing, the beast slammed its shoulder into the Titan’s stomach, lifting it off the ground and slamming it into the ground. Baring its teeth, the beast grabbed the still dazed Titan, sinking its claws into its flesh and lifting it off the ground.

Mikasa couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She blinked when she heard a faint hum start to build from the beast’s fins as they began to glow, starting from its tail before traveling up its back.

The Titan struggled against its attacker’s grip futilely as the beast opened its mouth, bathing the Titan’s face in blue light.

Mikasa had to glance away as a bright light erupted. A blast of raw pure energy shot from the beast’s maw, and in its wake the now limp Titan’s body was missing a head and most of its chest and shoulders. The great beast let the Titan fall before glancing to Mikasa as if to see if she was ok. The beast then threw its head back and released a massive victorious roar.

This was more than a monster.

This was more than a Titan.

This…

This was a **King**.


	2. Eren's Rage

**_Nature has a way sometimes of reminding Man of just how small he is. She occasionally throws up terrible offspring’s of our pride and carelessness to remind us of how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, an earthquake, a Titan or … a Godzilla._ **

**Godzilla/Attack on Titan**

**King of the Titans**

**Chapter 1: Eren’s Rage**

Eren cried out as he and Mikasa was pulled away from his trapped mother by Hennes. Eren reached for his mother on the Garrison Captain’s shoulder, reaching out to her, trapped under the wreckage of their home as the monstrous Titan with a huge grin approached her.

Eren watched in horror as the monster lifted his mother from the rubble. He couldn’t blink as the horrific humanoid beast lifted his mother, placing her in both hands, then squeezing her. The sound of her screams and bones and body being crushed filled his ears.

He could only watch as the Titan lifted what was left of his mother from its hands, then dropped her in his mouth and began to chew.

Eren couldn’t stand it. He could take no more as he leapt from Hennes’ shoulder and ran toward the Titan, barely registering that as he approached, he began to match the Titan’s size, as the world shrank around him.

The Smiling Titan turned to look up at him, as his clawed hands grabbed its shoulders.

**“SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGKKKK”**

“Eren! Eren?” Eren Yeager woke up to see a pair of blue/grey colored eyes staring down at him.

“What time is it?” Eren looked up at his long-time companion and best friend, Mikasa Ackerman.

“Seven AM,” Mikasa, the last Asian descent in the Walls, smiled down at her friend. “Scouts aren’t allowed to be lazy, Eren.”

“What time do we have to report?” Eren groaned, placing an arm over his eyes.

“Nine AM,” Mikasa replied.

“Then why are we awake at seven am?” Eren groaned.

“Exercise,” She said, absentmindedly tugging on the red scarf around her neck, “Scouts aren’t supposed to be lazy, Eren.”

“Didn’t you already say that?” Eren asked.

“And you are still in bed,” Mikasa stood up, “Obviously you aren’t listening.”

“Did you wake Armin up, too?” Eren asked sitting up, referring to their best friend.

“Why would I?” Mikasa asked with a little smirk.

Eren rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed and Mikasa turned to wait for him outside as he dressed.

He quickly got dressed in his Survey Corps uniform, the same as Mikasa was wearing, save the scarf he had given her years ago. As he left his room, he found her leaning against the wall across from him. “To the market and back?” he asked.

“Last one to the market buys breakfast,” Mikasa gave him a determined look.

Eren made a dramatic motion with his arm, “Lady’s first.”

“Try to keep up,” Mikasa replied as the two began their morning run.

Hour and forty-five minutes later Mikasa returned to the headquarters with Eren slightly behind her.

“He buy your breakfast again?” Armin Arlert asked as his friends and Corps-Mates approached him. Mikasa smiled slightly and Eren groaned. “You’ll learn not to try to beat Mikasa one day, Eren.”

“The jury is still out on if he lets her win,” Annie Leonhart noted as she walked past them toward the entrance of the base. “You shouldn’t throw stones in a glass house, Arlert.”

Armin flushed, as Eren gave him a raised eyebrow, but Mikasa was busy breathing in the scarf. “C’mon, guys, we don’t want to be late for the brief.”

The trio entered the meeting hall and found they were the last of the Scouts to enter. Krista Lenz waved them over, while her companion Ymir rolled her eyes. Eren glanced around the crowd of Scouts. Annie had taken her place by Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover and other Military Police Brigade members, which confused Eren. They hadn’t been Scouts long but to see their unit in the same meeting with a whole other branch of the military wasn’t normal. Sasha Blouse wasn’t far from them by Connie Springer, unsurprising Sasha was eating a potato. On the front row Captain Levi sat looking as if he was bored and could fall asleep at any moment.

After a few moments, Commander Erwin and the commander of the Police Brigade stepped out on stage, calling the group to attention.

“As many of you are aware, as many of you witnessed yourself,” Commander Erwin began, “The Wall Maria fell to the Titans and we lost Shiganshina five years ago. We have come to an agreement between the Police Brigade and the Survey Corps that it is time to begin the operation to retake it.” 

“But first, we must set up a defense along the Wall Rosa. We have developed bombs strong enough to defeat the Titans and special cannons designed specifically to fire them.” Erwin continued.

Eren blinked as he began to have flashes. He placed a hand over his face, as Mikasa touched his arm. “Eren?”

Eren could not hear her, though. He found himself on an island, as if he were just waking up. He looked up at the sound of a loud whistle. Before there was a large flash in the center of the island, then a massive cloud that looked like a mushroom. “Eren?” 

He glanced over to see Mikasa looking at him in concern. “I’m ok…”

“Once installed the Police Brigade will be responsible for manning the cannons as the Survey Corps make their way into to the ruins of Shiganshina. Once there they will work at patching up the damaged Wall Maria. Then proceed to exterminate the Titans that have populated within the wall. This will likely be a long operation, but I am confident of our victory. Questions?”

“Time to get to work,” Eren smiled darkly.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Mikasa asked.

“Just found out I’m going to get to kill some Titans,” He said glancing back at her. “I couldn’t be better…”

She didn’t look convinced.

**\---G---**

As the Corps and Brigade worked to install the cannons, Eren was busy adjusting one when Sasha walked up, looking like she was hiding something. “Um… guys…” She smiled, as she pulled a package of meat from her jacket. “I borrowed some meat from the officers’ morning rations…”

“Sasha! Do you want to get Solitary Confinement?” Connie asked in shock. “You’re a real idiot! Real idiocy is scary…”

She began to blush wildly and pant in excitement. “Let’s all split it up later! We’ll slice it up and eat it with bread!” She began to half pant half giggle as drool escaped the corners of her mouth.

“Meat is a luxury, we need to put it back,” Mikasa stated.

“It’s ok, guys,” Sasha said, “Once we retake the land, we can start keeping pigs and cows again. Meat for everyone!”

One by one the group began throwing in their agreement to take part in the meat. Causing Eren to smile at the group’s unity.

As he looked over the city inside the wall, he began to have a swelling in his heart at the chance of turning the tide and regaining their lands. They could do this. They could win.

Eren’s eyes widened as he felt something deep inside him roar as if trying to warn him of danger, and along his spine he suddenly began to feel a burning heat.

Bright yellow lightning came from nowhere and struck on the other side of the wall and Eren slowly turned to see the Colossal, skinless Titan he had seen five years ago staring at him.

As the others began to freeze in terror, he could hear a deep, growling voice deep with in “Burn it…Burn it. BURN IT!”

Eren and the rest on the wall barely managed to jump off with their ODM gear firing grapples to catch their falls. “Where did that Titan come from?!” one of the Scouts screamed.

“We’ve got to help evacuate the town and take care of these Titans!” Eren shouted to the others. “Split up into the designated unites, Mikasa, go find Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. We have to save as many as we can.”  


“Right!” the others nodded.

“Eren…” Eren glanced to see Mikasa by him, biting her lower lip. “Promise me you won’t die…”

Eren gave her a quick nodded before the groups split up and went to work.

Thomas, Mina, Nack, Eren, and Armin shot through the city, in the distance they could see all kinds of Titans destroying everything around them.

“ABNORMAL!!!” Nack screamed in warning of the jumping Titan flying toward them, and all but Thomas was able to get out of the way.

The Scouts looked back to see the Titan hanging on the side of the tower, before glancing around at them, the upper half of Thomas’ body hanging out of his mouth. Eren watched in horror as Thomas begged for help only a moment before the monster slurped him the rest of the way into his mouth and began to chomp. ‘Burn it. Burn it. Burn it.’ The voice chanted in Eren’s head.

“NO!!! THAT WAS MY FRIEND!!!” Eren bellowed as he shot forward with his equipment with tunnel vision on the offending Titan. “I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!!!” He screamed.

Armin, Mina, and Nack looked at each other before they followed.

Eren was just about to catch up with the Titan, when another jumped up from behind, snapping on his leg and sending him tumbling on a rooftop.

“EREN!” Armin screamed, landing on the far roof from him, He glanced around for the others, and to his horror he watched them being devoured by other Titans that surrounded them. “Eren! Get up!” The terrified blond whimpered as a bearded Titan approached him. “Eren, help me…”

Armin was frozen in fear as the Titan lifted him up and began to lower himself into his mouth. Armin could only scream as he landed on the monster’s tongue and began sliding down to his throat.

At the last second, a hand grabbed his and jerked him out. “Eren?” Armin squeaked looking at his best friend’s blooded face, and he could swear his back was glowing.

“Armin…” Eren’s voice was deeper and almost growling. “We…are… not… going to die… today…” He said throwing his best friend out of the beast’s mouth, using his remaining foot and arm to pry the Titan’s mouth open.

“Eren?” Armin gasped sitting up on the roof.

“We’re… going to see… the world…” Eren growled, remembering the two as children, finding Armin’s grandfather’s journal about the outside world beyond the walls. “We’re going… to see… the Ocean…” Eren held out his hand to his best friend. “We… will see… the world…” He growled out, when suddenly the Titan chomped down, severing his arm, sending it flying into Armin’s lap.

“EREN!!!!!!!” Eren could hear Armin scream as he slid down the Titan’s throat and fell into the stomach fluids.

“Not… like… this…” Eren whispered as he forced his head above the fluid, while the voice in his head grew louder. ‘BURN IT BURN IT BURN IT’

“Help… help me…” he glanced around the floating bodies to see a dying young girl before she dropped under the surface of the fluids.

‘It’s time to remember, brother…’ a female voice spoke from everywhere.

“What?” Eren asked, finding the voice familiar and soothing, but not sure how or from where he knew it.

‘You don’t remember me? I’m hurt… but I understand. The humans meant to end and use you. But it ended up being your benefit. You have found humanity, humility, and family… and dare I wonder, love?’

“Who are you?” Eren asked, but the voice ignored him.

‘These are all great things, and as Eren you are a wonderful person, whom I am proud to have watched over. But… Armin and Mikasa do not need Eren right now. Eren is not strong enough. You need to wake up. You need to remember. You need to unleash your power.’

Eren felt something tugging inside himself, the voice growing louder into a roar in his ears.

[Musical Cue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6FvFfVmngs)

‘Come back to me, my brother…’ the female voice spoke, ‘Come back to us… **_Godzilla_**.’

Flashes of memory he didn’t know flew across his vision. A massive explosion. A great hunger. Stomping through a human city. Flying and armored vehicles attacking him. A beautiful moth like creature flying above him. A shelled dinosaur like monster crawling on all fours beside him. A three headed monster standing against him. His victorious roar.

Eren’s spine began to glow blue as a deep growing roar escaped his throat.

The Titan had moved away from Armin, who had fainted in shock. Looking for more prey, when suddenly it stopped and gripped its stomach. A muffled growl growled from within. ‘ _Gyaaaaaooonk_ ’

A beam of blue energy burst out from inside the Titan, tearing through its flesh, when suddenly its body began to contort as if something was growing from within. Suddenly jagged, blue dorsal fins tore through its convulsing body, and a massive, black lizard-like beast rose from the Titan. Its emerald eyes focused on the surrounding Titans that stared back curiously.

The beast showed its sharp, jagged teeth in a snarl, releasing a challenging roar at the Titans.

The King of the Monsters stared at them. ‘ _This isn’t your world. This is my kingdom. And it’s time for you all to fall…_ ’

“ **SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGKKKKKK!!!”**

**\---G---**

Mikasa finally got the greedy merchant to make way for the refugees and was making her way to where the Scouts were to meet up.

“Where is everyone?” Mikasa asked looking around as she landed among the gathered Scouts and Brigaders, “Where’s Eren?”

Krista frowned, “Some went on to try to find Captain Levi, as for Eren…”

“Armin’s the only one who’s made it back,” Annie glanced toward Armin.

Mikasa approached Armin and went to one knee before him. “Armin! Are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?” she asked her friend. But all he did was tremble.

“Where is Eren?” Mikasa glanced around.

Armin finally glanced up and the tears in his eyes shocked the young woman. “They were… the Scouts of Squad 34… Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner, Nack Tierce, and Eren Yeager…” his voice quaked as he robotically gave the traditional announcement of loss. “These brave four upheld their duties… they died valiantly on the field of battle…”

“Please no…” Sasha breathed.

“His whole squad was wiped out…” Annie breathed, staring at Armin with a hint of guilt in her blue eyes.

“The same will happen to us if we try to take on those Titans…” Connie whispered.

“It should have been me, Mikasa…” Armin cried, “I’m so sorry… I’m so, so sorry… I couldn’t do a thing. I’m worthless!”

“Armin, calm yourself,” Mikasa said softly with dead eyes. “We haven’t got time for you to be emotional…” She stood up and pulled him up, “On your feet.”

“Marco, if we destroy the Titans at HQ, we can there refuel our gear and then have the ability to get over the wall. Is that correct?” she asked robotically.

“Yeah, that makes sense, but there’s just too many, even with you on point,” Marco replied.

“We can do it. I can do it,” Mikasa drew her swords. “I am strong. Stronger than all you. Extremely strong. I can kill all the Titans between here and HQ. Even if I am alone. You all are either incompetent or spineless cowards. I don’t care which. Either way is pathetic. You can sit here and suck on your thumbs. Yeah, you do that.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Connie exclaimed, “You’re going to try to fight all those Titans by yourself? There’s no way you can do that!”

“If I can’t, I’ll die,” Mikasa stared emotionlessly at them, “And if I win, I’ll live. The only way to determine which, is to fight.” She turned from them and fired her gear’s grapples, “Do what you want.” She said as she took to the skies.

“I’m coming, Eren…” Mikasa whispered, refusing to let her tears fall, “Wait for me…”

She had no idea She and the great beast Eren became were headed in the same direction.

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Alpha Predator Returns

**Chapter 2: The Alpha Predator Returns**

Mikasa Ackerman no longer cared.

She did not care about anything.

Let alone herself.

As the wind rushed past her as she pushed her ODM Gear to its limits, slicing down every single Titan that crossed her path, she mused how quickly her fragile hope was shattered.

She vaguely heard her lifelong friend, her last friend, Armin Arlelt cry out to her about her using too much gas. But even as she crashed into the rooftop and fell through the market tent. She didn’t care.

She laid on the street staring up at the sky. Her gear out of gas and her blade destroyed and out of replacements blades. It was over for her. But then. She was already over. She was over before she even knew it.

She was over when he died. So, she didn’t care.

She thought back on her life. It was a good life, but not without its blemishes.

Here parents were murdered before her eyes, but the horrid event brought her Eren Yeager. He saved her. And in turn, she saved him. His parents brought her into their home. Then his father disappeared, and the Titans attacked… and they witnessed his mother, and her adopted mother murdered by that monster… But she still had hope. She still had Eren. The memory made her touch the old red scarf wrapped around her neck.

She held out that hope, she held on to Eren as they entered the Survey Corps together with Armin. They trained, struggled and fought their way into the ranks together.

The last thing she said to him…asked of him… was not to die.

And seeing the shattered expression of Armin… hearing his words of how Eren and his squadmates’ deaths. That spark of hope she had clung to was completely extinguished.

She glanced up lazily as the Titan slowly approached her. She got up to her knees. “I lived a good life.”

“Fight!” She heard Eren’s voice in the back of her mind as the Titan approached to attack her.

She lashed out at the monster with what was left of her blade, shattering it, and cutting a chunk out of the humanoid beast’s hand. But the force of the blow sent her flying against the back wall. Knocking the air out of her lungs.

No.

She didn’t want to die here. Not like this. If she dies here today, then the memories she carries of Eren would die with her. She had to fight.

Meanwhile, a short distance away a smaller Titan was nibbling on a woman. It glanced up when ever it felt the ground shake but shook it off and went back to eating. It never saw the massive clawed foot till it had already crushed it. 

‘How could such foolish pathetic creatures take my island…’ Godzilla thought as his eyes glancing around, ‘How could you allow this, Human?’

‘It’s not like we said hey, watch this, when they pushed us into the walls,’ Eren replied.

‘Is that actually what happened though, Human?’ Godzilla asked.

It was peculiar situation for Eren. There were two minds, but one body, and both were in control at the same time. They were two but one. As odd as that was to say. He was Godzilla, and Godzilla was he.

He snarled when he spotted two more Titans rushing him. “ **GYAAAAAAOOOOON!** ” Roared at them as they approached.

Godzilla’s hands gripped their necks, as its claws sank into the nap of their necks, severing their spines. He growled furiously as he slammed their heads together shattering them like melons. ‘Pathetic…’

The massive Kaiju turned the corner to see the Titan in the marketplace. Its back was to him, so he took his time approaching him from behind. As he approached, he spotted a single human on her knees before him.

Godzilla’s green eyes widened in surprise at her defeated looking state. Godzilla felt Eren’s hatred for the other Titans, as well as the care for those other humans Eren cared for. And as they both viewed Mikasa at the feet of a titan, their fury was stoked farther. ‘My kingdom… my island…’ Both Godzilla and Eren said in unity as they growled at the Titan. ‘MY MIKASA!!!’

“ **SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKK!!!!!!** ”

Without any hesitation, Godzilla spun on one heel, slamming his tail into the Titan sending it flying into the wall. He could end this quickly but would rather torture it a bit for hurting Mikasa. Godzilla rushed the dazed Titan and slammed his shoulder into its stomach, lifting it off the ground before body slamming it hard on the bricked road. The Titan was trying to catch its breath, as Godzilla reached down and grabbed it by the shoulders and lifted it off the ground. ‘Burn…’

Godzilla’s rows of dorsal fins began to heat up and glow blue as he gripped the Titan. He lowered his maw closer to the Titans face and opened its mouth as he built up his most legendary attack. Light escaped its throat, bathing the Titan’s face with its blue glow. Once he was satisfied with the energy built up, Godzilla released the power. The Titan screamed as raw power and radiation blasted it point blank in the face.

Once Godzilla had released all his built-up power, there was nothing left of the Titan’s head neck and shoulders. He lazily let the twitching corpse fall to the ground.

The great beast then roared in victory over the fallen, defeated Titan. He then turned his green eyes back to the shocked Mikasa, and she could see the intelligence and could almost hear him asking if she was ok.

Before she could respond, she was tackled from behind, and lifted into the air by Armin.

They landed on the rooftop by Connie and glanced to see Godzilla following them slowly and patiently.

“What is that?” Armin breathed at the towering Kaiju.

“I don’t know but it does seem to at least see the Titans as its enemy,” Mikasa replied.

“How can we be sure?” Armin asked,

They both ducked as the Kaiju swung his claw, and caught a Titan by the face, and jerked it away from the two and toward himself. Godzilla’s dorsal fins glowed brightly for a moment, before he fired a quick burst of atomic breath in its mouth, tearing through on out the back of its spine.

“That answer that?” Mikasa asked.

“And best part that big beautiful lizard doesn’t give two shits about us!” Connie chimed.

“Let’s get to the HQ,” Mikasa said.

She glanced to the Kaiju, and she blinked when he nodded back to her.

\---G---

At the ruins of the Survey Corps HQ, Jean looked out the window to see the wondering Titans.

He squeaked as Mikasa flew through the window with Armin and Connie in tow.

“You guys made it,” Jean exclaimed as they gathered around.

“We had… a little help,” Armin said, glancing out the window.

Annie came to his side and followed his sight and as soon as she caught sight of their Kaiju friend she gasped loudly.

“God-Godzilla…” She squeaked, grabbing Armin’s arm so hard her nails sank into his skin even through his shirt and jacket, and she pulled him in front of her.

Berthold and Reiner also looked horrified at the sight of the Kaiju.

“Godzilla?” Mikasa asked the oddly cowering Annie.

“Uh… I mean…” She swallowed hard, “My dad used to tell me stories of a monster that used to live outside the walls… It destroyed anything that opposed it. It looked just like that…”

“But bigger…” Reiner stated, staring at the Kaiju. “Uh… Mom told me the same story.”

“Maybe it’s a young one?” Jean asked.

“If that’s a baby, I’d hate to be around for momma…” Connie noted.

“Even with Big G here, there’s still too many Titans for us to get to the other side of the wall.

Everyone jumped when a rush of warm air from Godzilla’s snort through the window. He had been listening in and turned toward the path leading to the gate to the next wall. He gave them a nod as if to say leave it to me, and his fins began to glow and give off a growing hum. The blue color grew brighter and brighter till it turned first white then red. The great Kaiju lowered its head and opened his mouth as bright red light erupted, shinning down the street and the large amount of Titans turning toward him, and the humming from his fins was at a ear piercing level.

A blinding flash of red light later, the fronts of the buildings and brick streets melted away, and all the Titans were instantly atomized in only a moment.

“Holy shit!” Connie gasped, as the Scouts all watched in awe of this monster’s raw power.

“The God part of his name definitely fits…” Armin noted.

Godzilla groaned out a pained roar as it began to stumble, and to the amazement of the Scouts began to shrink.

“Did that last blast take too much power? It must have exhausted itself…” Armin asked, as they all watched as it went from lizard-like to a humanoid shape as it went down.

Mikasa’s eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent gasp as Godzilla began to take a familiar form.

“MIKASA!” Armin called as she fired her gear to pull her to the ground. She hit the melted, steaming bricks running. And made it just in time for Eren Yeager’s human body’s knees to give out and collapsed in her arms.

She eased them both in one peace, holding Eren tightly. She eased her head down against his chest and pressed her ear to his skin. Her lips trembled as she heard and felt the steady and strong beat of his heart. All the pain, loss, sadness, relief, joy, excitement, and confusion bubbled to the surface along with the tears from her eyes. She could do nothing but cling as she held his head to her chest and began to loudly scream and cry.

“What happened to his clothes?” Connie asked as everyone, but Annie, Reiner, and Berthold gathered around them.

“How is he alive?” Jean asked softly.

“His leg…” Armin breathed, looking at his undamaged leg, then taking his undamaged hand and linking his fingers, “His hand…”

He began to stir, but Mikasa would not release her grip as she continued to sob and cry.

“Eren… you’re…” Armin whimpered.

“I… I’ve seen it, Armin…” Eren whispered.

“Seen what?” Armin breathed.

“The sea…” Eren said hoarsely against Mikasa’s shoulder, “It’s beautiful… I can’t wait… for you to see it…”

The group glanced up to see several soldiers and cannons aimed at Eren. “Scout Eren Yeager and comrades, you are all under arrest for treason!”

Mikasa passed the still dazed Eren to Armin and stood between them and the soldiers.

Eren glanced up, “Any movement I deem as a threat, I will open fire. What I do next depends solely on your answer, are you human or Titan?!” Captain Kitz, “With the threat of the Titans I do not have the weapons or the soldiers to spend on you!”

“Mikasa, wait…” Eren spoke but she cut him off.

“If you want Eren,” Mikasa growled at the Commander, “you’ll have to go through me.”

“EREN YEAGER,” Kitz shouted, obviously growing paranoid and unhinged. “I WILL ASK ONE LAST TIME, ARE YOU HUMAN OR TITAN?!” 

“Neither…” Eren voice came out as a growl.

He touched Armin’s shoulder as he stood up. “I don’t know how I came to be Eren Yeager, or how I came into the Yeager home. Or how much time passed between my last battle and then.”

“TAKE ANOTHER STEP FORWARD AND WE WILL DESTROY YOU!” Kitz took a step back.

“You can try.” Eren replied, placing a hand on Mikasa’s shoulder.

“I remember everything. I was born Gojira,” Eren replied, glaring down the commander, “I was reborn from power humanity had no real control of despite what they thought. For over a hundred years we battled, both against and side by side. I underestimated their ingenuity once too many times. I do not know what happened after that. But I am the same Eren Yeager that lived among you, fought beside you, and stood by you. I simply remember who I was. Beyond that I know what you do.”

Eren glanced back at his friends. “Call me Eren. Call me Godzilla. I don’t care. The Titans are unnatural. I don’t know who or what they are but I know they are on my island, my home. And I am going to end them. I will fight them, and I will defend those I care for, my friends. Now, what I do next totally depends on your answer to this question. Are we friends or foes?”

“Stand down, captain,” Commander Pyxis stepped up beside him, “And for God’s sake, get this man some pants.”

“Thank God…” Eren breathed, half collapsing against Mikasa.

“Were you… bluffing?” Mikasa asked.

“you could say that… my memory… is something, but yeah… I’m not sure if I even know how to turn back into… the other shape…” Eren breathed.

“Took, some balls you know, standing up to a superior officer and pretty much everyone buck naked,” Connie noted. “And we all can see you got um.”

It was at that moment, Mikasa and Eren both finally realized his state of dress. She immediately dropped him and jumped away.

\---G---

On the distant wall two men stood watching the situation unfold with binoculars. “I was not expecting it to awaken that quickly,” the elder man said, frowning as he watched Eren closely.

“As useful as I’m sure he could be,” the younger said, “He is just one. Shouldn’t we just write him as a loss and work at his extermination?”

“It is more than just one,” the elder sighed, “and it is much more difficult to deal with than you know.”

“Then what should we do now?”

“Alert your Warrior agents. Tell them to expedite the timetable,” the elder replied, “They must find the last of the pure royal blood as well as the triplets. With It awakened the Triplets are imperative should it not agree with our philosophy.”

“You don’t sound confident he will fall in line.”

“I’ve studied the history; it has always been a wildcard. We must be prepared for anything. Warn your agents.”

“Yes, Father…”

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Godzilla's appearance and the creation of a new Unit to face the Titans... And Sasha gets dinner and a show...

**Chapter 3: Calm before the Storm**

Deep below the military headquarters, Eren sat on the floor of an empty stone cell. ‘You let them lock you up, Human,’

“You expected me to fight them?” Eren asked out loud.

‘I would have,’ Gojira replied in his head, ‘And you claimed to be me. Excellent bluff by the way, Human.’

“Aren’t I you?” Eren blinked in confusion.

‘Yes and no,’ Gojira replied, “We share a body, we share memories, but personalities, we still seem to be separate … for now.’

“For now?” Eren furrowed his brow.

‘My power isn’t fully unleashed, perhaps when that happens You will become me, or I will become you,’ Gojira replied, ‘Or we will become something else. Time will tell.’

“Might not be wise to tell your Mate that part, Human,” Gojira added after a moment.

“…My what?” Eren asked after choking a moment.

‘You have to ask that?’ Gojira asked in confusion. ‘Your mate. The human you call Mikasa.’

“What?” Eren stammered, “No, she’s not… We’re not… I… Don’t call her that!”

‘Whatever you say, Human,’ Gojira chuckled, ‘Humans are dense sometimes…’

“Having a good conversation there, Yeager?” Eren looked up to see Captain Levi leaning against the cell door.

“Is it time?” Eren asked, glancing up at the Scout.

“Yes, and don’t do anything stupid like turning into a giant, rage monster,” Levi said, jerking Eren off the ground, with his hands still chained behind his back. “Do something stupid, I’ll have to do something painful.”

‘I could take him…’ Gojira noted as Levi dragged him toward the stairs.

“Shut up…” Eren growled, and Levi pushed him against the wall.

“What was that?” Levi asked, getting in Eren’s face.

“Wasn’t talking to you…” Eren replied, “The giant, rage monster…”

“hmm…” Levi said, jerking the younger man along.

Eren grunted as Levi kicked open the door to the courtroom, and he saw it completely packed out with soldiers and civilians alike. Levi dragged him to the center of the room and chained him to a pole in the center. Eren looked around at all the angry faces till he spotted his friends, particularly Armin and Mikasa standing nearby looking concerned.

At that moment, Dhalis Zackery, the high commander of all three branches of the military took his place at the high desk. “Alright, let’s get to this…” 

“Eren Yeager, Scout of the Survey Corps,” Dhalis read the briefing before him, “It seems you were witnessed by many to have somehow transformed into this… massive Titan-like creature. You then proceeded to cross the warzone, defeating at minimum twenty Titans before changing back to the appearance of a human. When questioned by a superior officer, you stood against them and stated you were neither human nor Titan. Referring to yourself as Eren Yeager AND a being you called Godzilla. Is there anything missing?”

“No, sir,” Eren replied.

“You also were recorded as saying that you have stood with and opposed to humanity in the past,” Dhalis continued, “But there are no records of this happening within the walls.”

“There’s more to the world than the walls, sir,” Eren replied, “I’ve discovered there is a lot of history that has apparently been forgotten…”

“BLASPHEMY!” A priest called from across the room.

“Scout Mikasa Ackerman,” Dhalis ignored the priest, “from what I understand, in his beast form, Yeager saved you, is that correct?”

Mikasa blinked, before turning to the commander, “Yes sir, technically twice.”

“I see…” Dhalis made a note.

“Hasn’t anyone seen her fight? They grew up together! She’s probably a monster too! Kill them both! It’s the only way to be safe!” one across from Mikasa said, and several of the armed guards aimed their weapons at her.

“Touch her and I’ll burn you all to dust…” Eren growled as his back began to smoke and a blue glow began to shine through the back of his shirt.

“See! Monster! Kill it!” The priest pointed a finger at Eren who was beginning to show signs of growing.

Before any of the guards could respond, Levi moved in and kicked Eren in the face.

Everyone stood shocked as a bloody tooth went flying across the courtroom.

Eren growled and turned his attention to Levi who proceeded to stomp his face into the ground.

Mikasa watched in horror as Levi repeated kicked Eren in the face, sending blood flying. “EREN!” Mikasa cried out, and started to rush to Eren’s aid, but Armin grabbed her arm.

She turned her rageful eyes on her other best friend in a glare that said ‘if you don’t take your hand off my arm, it will be the last thing that hand ever touches’.

Armin shook his head, “Mikasa… trust us.”

“Us…?” Mikasa furrowed her brow, before her eyes widened when she heard Eren’s cry of pain. She turned quickly and pressed herself against the railing, hoping that at least her presence would give him comfort.

Levi rested his foot on the barely conscious Eren’s face. “He only killed twenty titans. As you can see, and you can see by my record… I can handle a would-be monster like this.”

Eren growled but was silenced by a spin kick by Levi that sent him the rest of the way to the ground.

Erwin Smith stood up, “If I may, Commander,” Erwin said, “I would like to set up a special unit from the Survey Corps to watch over and be responsible for Eren Yeager. I believe we could use his Godzilla form to remove the Titans from within the walls and take back what belongs to us. Perhaps even extend our range.

“Captain, are you confident you can control him?” Dhalis asked. Levi answered by kicking Eren in the face again. “Very good. The course of the next mission will decide if Eren Yeager is an asset or a liability. Court dismissed!”

-G-

Eren groaned as Hange Zoe pushed a small cloth dipped in alcohol on his bruised face. “Kick the shit out of a boy who can transform into a giant fire breathing monster,” Hange said in a chipper tone, “That’ll go in your top five brightest ideas, Levi.”

“Eh, he’s harmless,” Levi waved him off, “Just needed to show my dominance to the bureaucrats.”

“Harmless?” Hange looked at Levi over her glasses, “He slaughtered twenty Titans.”

“If Titans scared me that might impress me,” Levi’s unimpressed face glanced at Eren, “Now his little girlfriend, that look she was giving me did make me nervous for a second. Unlike the overgrown iguana, she may be a real danger.”

“My what? Who? Huh?” Eren blinked rapidly, before Hange grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open.

“Shhhh, let me see where you lost a tooth,” She said, silencing the flushed teenager. “It… It grew back…” Hange’s eyes light up. “Oh… you are so very interesting!!”

“I’d be afraid if I were you, kid,” Levi walked over to sit next to him, and Eren flinched at the movement.

“Hate me, kid?” Levi said seriously to Eren.

“No, I understand why you did what you did…” Eren said, “I’d be locked up by the government, if not tried to be dissected by now if it wasn’t for that… can’t speak for the other guy in here though…” He said tapping his head. “Doesn’t hurt it doesn’t look like you’ve slept in days and could fall over any moment…”

“Understood,” Levi smirked. “And I can sleep when I die.”

A moment later, Erwin Smith walked into the room with several folders in his arm. “All has been cleared and set in motion for your Unit, Captain.”

“Unit?” Eren asked.

“Still want to be part of the Military, Yeager?” Erwin asked.

“Yes, sir.” Eren nodded.

“As I expected and planned for,” Erwin said, placing the folders on the table between them, “Welcome to Special Offence Survey Unit G-Force.”

“G-Force?” Eren blinked.

“Special Unit born from the Survey Corps made to retake our lost territories, The study of Godzilla, and explore within and beyond the walls,” Erwin smiled at Eren, “And I suspect with your help, we will go farther than any Survey has ever gone.”

“I’ve invited and we have several accepted already,” Erwin stated, motioning toward the folders, “Levi will be field command, and Hange will be command of scientific study. Now, allow me to introduce you to the squads that will be assisting you while you do your thing. While in your human form you’ll be floating around mostly.”

“Squad Alpha,” Erwin started. “Petra Rall, Rainer Braun, Gunter Schultz Krista Lenz.”

“Squad Beta: Connie Springer, Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Braus, Ymir.”

“And Squad Gamma…” Eren’s eyes widened at the list. “Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Luke Cis, Dieter Ness.”

“Mikasa… Armin…” Eren smiled, then thought of the rest of the team, most of which were in his graduating class.

“You’ll see them soon enough, going to be a big party to celebrate the creation of the new group, then we all get together at the new HQ,” Hange smiled, “Mean time. I wanna know more about your bigger side. It’s so different than the Titans I’ve studied!!!”  
  


“What do you know about the Titans?” Eren asked, and Hange’s eyes lit up behind her glasses. Levi and Erwin both wordlessly stood up and left the room as Hange began her rambles.

As the sun rose the next morning, Eren sat with bags under his eyes, staring blankly forward as Hange continued to explain in the exact same excited tone of an excited star struck five year old that she started with over twelve hours earlier.

“So, that’s just the tip of what all I know about the Titans, but what I’m more curious on is YOU!” Henge finished. “Ready to get started?!?”

Henge took Eren outside and Levi was awaiting with a pair of horses. “You look tired,” Hange noted of the captain.

“Went to the new base they gave us last night,” Levi said as the two mounted their horses, “It’s been in the mothballs for a long time.”

“You spent the night cleaning,” Hange smirked.

“Maybe…” Levi didn’t look at the scientist, “Let’s get moving…”

The castle that would be established as G-Force Headquarters was just a short ride outside of the central town. Hange hopped down and looked expectantly at Eren, “Well, come on, don’t be shy! Drop down and show us the Big Guy!”

Eren climbed down from his horse and looked inward, and before he could ask he heard the voice in his head speak, ‘Don’t think she’ll give us peace till we do, let’s do it.’

Eren closed his eyes and clinched his fists as he felt his back began to grow hot. Suddenly he felt his uniform growing tighter then began to rip and tear.

Levi and Hange’s jaws dropped as the King of the Monsters rose from where Eren Yeager stood. The towering beast glanced down at Hange and Levi expectantly.

Hange began to drool and blush. “Oh… My … God…”

“-Zilla,” Levi finished.

“He’s so…” Hange flushed brightly, “so… so… Beautiful!”

She fired a small grapple to the top of his forehead, between his eyes, making the monster take a step back and make a high pitch yelp-like roar. She pulled the cable to the ground and looked at the markings. Twenty-one meters… but according to reports you were just slightly bigger than the fifteen meter Titans you took out…” She pulled out a notebook and began jolting down notes, “Theory mark I, subject grows in size and possible power with each transformation. Further study to be had.”

Godzilla dislodged the grapple and looked to see the mad scientist running toward a large Titan target used in training exercises. He tilted his head as she plunged several things in the ground and attached one to the target. “Alright, that fire breath thing you do, I want to know how hot it is,” Hange said, as she ran back to the towering monster and Levi’s sides. “HIT IT!”

Godzilla snorted, before looking toward the target, and his fins began to glow as he charged up his power.

“Should… we be standing this close?” Levi asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

“It’s ok, we’ve got goggles,” Hange said, pulling her goggles down over her eyes.

“You have goggles… I don’t…” Levi replied.

“Oh…” Hange touched her pointer finger to her lip as the humming was close to its fever pitch. “You might want to move back then…” but it was too late, as Godzilla released the flash of atomic breath on the target, completely atomizing it.

“THEY’RE GONE!!!” Hange squealed, “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! IT COMPLETELY ATOMIZED IT! OH WOW! THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER!!”

“My Eyes…” Levi groaned.

“DO IT TO THOSE TARGETS OVER THERE!” Hange pointed to four more Titan targets. “DO RAPID FIRE! RAPID FIRE!”

Godzilla gave another unimpressed snort and began charging his fins again. But this time he twisted his body, and slung his tail toward the targets, releasing the charged energy from his tail in a energy slash attack, destroying all four and several trees in the process.

“OHMYGODYES!!!” Hange screamed, scribbling in her notepad. “More tests! I need to know how fast you are! How strong you are! How you you are! YESLORDYESHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

“My eyes…” Levi continued to blink rapidly.

Hours of training and note taking took place till it was time for the rest of the Unit to arrive and the, as Hange called it, housewarming party was to take place.

Eren stepped outside of the front door and stretched as the first of the horses and wagons.

“EREN!!!” Eren glanced up to see Mikasa running toward him.

“Mikasa!” Eren smiled as she ran to him, taking his hands and looking him over.

“Are you ok?” She asked in concern, “Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Mikasa,” Eren replied, as Armin joined them.

“The short guy…” Mikasa growled as her eyes narrowed, “If he so much as touches you again, I’ll kill him… slowly…”

“Easy…” Eren said carefully.

“I’ll make him pay for what he did to you,” Mikasa said, glaring through her bangs, “I’ll never forgive and I’ll never forget…”

“I’ll show you to your rooms before the dinner starts,” Eren said, being careful to lead them in a way that would avoid Levi.

-G-

Armin Arlert was a wall flower. He would happily admit it. If it wasn’t for Eren and Mikasa he’d be perfectly happy in a nice corner with a book… preferably his grandfather’s journal.

He sat at a table watching Eren chat it up with some of their other teammates. To no one’s surprise at all, Mikasa was glued to his side. He had barely been able to hold her back from ripping the entire world apart hunting for where the government had taken him after the trial if you’d call that one. Then when they received the invitation for the unit to work with and assist Eren and his new form, she didn’t even hesitate a breath. Granted, he might have hesitated half a breath.

He took a swig of his drink and made a face. “Drinking a hard drink?” He glanced up to see Annie Leonhart in her usual white hoodie under typical Police Brigade uniform. Which honestly was the same as the Survey Corps uniform but instead of the Wings there was a green unicorn.

“Only thirty percent odds of coming back,” Armin smiled at his as usual frowning friend. “If I’m old enough to die fighting Titans, I’m old enough for rum.”

She rolled her eyes and walked away for a moment. Moment later she came back with two wine glasses. “If you’re going to drink; drink something that isn’t shit.”

“Figure with you the percentage would be … less…” She said swirling her wine in its glass.

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Annie,” Armin replied, taking a drink of the wine she gave him. “this is better… and I’ll be fine.”

“Famous last words…” Annie glanced at him and frowned even deeper than normal. “been said a lot before Scouts went beyond the walls, and never came back.”

“I’ve got something they didn’t,” Armin nodded.

“And that would be?” Annie quirked a blond eyebrow.

“A sharp mind,” Armin pointed to his shaggy blond-haired head, and then thumbed toward Eren, “And Godzilla.”

“A knight riding into battle alongside a fire-breathing dragon?” Annie snorted and rolled her eyes, “All you need is a lady’s colors.”

“Got a handkerchief?” the flushing, slightly intoxicated Armin asked.

“I think you’ve had enough…” Annie said, sliding a paper toward him.

“What’s this?” Armin blinked trying to push the buzz away to focus on the form she had.

“Transfer request,” Annie replied, “To the Police Brigade.”

“Why would I do that?” Armin blinked at the blond headed girl.

“Higher percentage of not dying?” Annie noted seriously.

“First, I don’t want to… and second, I can’t anyway… I didn’t make top ten of the class…” Armin reminded her.

“There’s ways around that,” Annie stated.

“Like what?” Armin asked genuinely interested.

“I’ve already made a good impression on my supervisors,” Annie said, glancing around to make sure no one was listening, “fill out this, and I slide it to them, tell them it’s my lover. And you’ll be safe behind Sheena.”

“Your…” Armin flushed hotly, “Annie, I can’t possibly stay inside and hide while my friends try to retake our home…”

“Eren isn’t all powerful, Armin!” Annie’s temper flared as her annoyance at his stubbornness. “Eren and Mikasa and the others can’t do what they have to do and keep you safe! You’re a genius but you don’t know how many titans you’ll encounter or what kind!”

“I’m not dead weight, Annie,” Armin was starting to lose his temper too. “I may not be top ten like you but I’m not helpless!”

“I know you’re not helpless!” Annie grunted in frustration, “I just don’t want to see you rolled back in a wagon, if they even recover your body at all!”

“I’m not going to die, Annie!” Armin made a mental note on understanding why alcohol had been called liquid courage.

“You don’t know that!” Annie leaned forward, “You already froze up once.”

“And then I saved Mikasa,” Armin noted, “And even IF I was willing to go along with your plan, I don’t want to lie about us being lovers.”

“Who said we’d be lying?!” She shot back, then clamped her mouth shut as the two stared at each other.

The two noticed the whole room had gone quiet, and except for the sound of someone munching across from them at the same table. The two blonds glanced to see Sasha sitting with her elbows on the table staring at them all the while munching on a baked potato. “Oh, don’t stop on my account. Keep going.”

“Can we talk somewhere private?” Annie asked as she glanced toward Armin.

“Sure…” Armin nodded, and took her hand and lead her toward the exit of the banquet room. He glanced back to Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa was eyeing Annie wearily, it was no secret that they always rubbed each other wrong. Meanwhile Eren just looked confused as to what was happening. Before he glanced toward nothing and exclaimed ‘They’re going to what?!’

Armin led his former classmate to his quarters, and she walked over to the window. “Sorry,” She finally said, “I just don’t like the idea of you running right into a death trap.”

“Well… um…” Armin kicked his shoe against the floor. “statistics of scouts surviving do go up when said scout has something… someone to come back to…” Armin glanced to the blonde’s back.

“That’s complete horse shit, and you know it, Arlert,” Annie replied.

“Pretty sure a towering monster as a best friend going into the death trap with me should raise it up a few points,” Armin stammered.

“Maybe a few,” Annie glanced back to him, before looking back to the full moon.

“Why me though?” Armin asked, sitting down on his bed, “Not that I complain about finding out you actually care. But You’ve always been kind of aloft… figured you would be more worried about Reiner…”

“Reiner is a dumbass, Armin,” Annie shook her head, “And not many people have treated me like a person, like you did all through training… and also you kept getting back up when I took you and Eren down when I was teaching you both a few things. I think you did more than Eren. That’s… a little impressive. I… I don’t have many friends. So, excuse me if one of them acting like their lives are expendable kind of pissed me off.”

“So, I’m a friend?” Armin flushed, and glanced anywhere but at her. “What’s up with what you said downstairs … I mean… I just…”

“Armin…” Annie said, now stalking toward him. “Shut up.”

-G-

Godzilla roared in pain as he fell back into a skyscraper, and it fell in pieces around him. He struggled to get back up, glaring daggers at his enemy standing with him in the burning city.

His fins glowed as he charged his attack and released a blast of atomic breath that the golden beast dodged easily and hit him again with three bolts of lightning-like energy.

Godzilla leaned forward and coughed, blood falling from his mouth and hitting the ground. He glanced up just in time for the three heads’ jagged teeth to sink into his flesh.

Eren woke up with a start, gasping for breath.

“What was that…” Eren breathed.

‘Old memory… old enemy,’ Gojira replied in his head, ‘With luck it’ll remain only in the past and in our nightmares.’

“Hope so too… that was intense…” Eren replied, getting up and dressed. He made his way down to the dining hall and found Mikasa alone at a table.

“Good morning,” She greeted him as he went to get a plate of breakfast.

She watched over him before another movement caught her eyes. She stood up and stepped in front of the disheveled Annie as she was making her way to the exit. “Annie.”

“Mikasa…” Annie replied, the two young women staring each other in the eye. “Are we going to have trouble?”

“Depends,” Mikasa replied, narrowing her eyes.

“At the moment, we’re alright…” Mikasa stepped closer, getting in Annie’s personal space, and it irritated Mikasa that she could smell a hint of Armin’s cologne on her. “Hurt my friend... and I will destroy you.”

“Then we’ll be ok,” Annie replied, glaring right back.

“Then we’re ok,” Mikasa said, without any hint of kindness. “You have a good day.”

“You have one as well,” Annie replied in a growl, stepping around her and leaving the headquarters.

Mikasa turned back as Eren was returning with his food. She smiled and the two sat down together. “Are you ok?” They asked at the same time.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Mikasa replied, before nodding toward him.

“Just… getting used to all the changes,” Eren replied, looking at his bowl of oatmeal.

“Eren…” Mikasa whispered, “What’s it like?”

“Becoming Godzilla?” Eren asked, he took a breath, then a bite of his breakfast before he spoke. Once he swallowed, he looked at his life long best friend. “All the anger, pain and … and fury I’ve felt since Mom…” Eren said, “When I become him… it’s like I’m letting it all go, yet embracing it at the same time if that even makes sense…” Eren glanced away, “It… it’s terrifying…” He whispered, before glancing back at her, “And yet… it feels good.”

“Eren…” Mikasa said barely above a breath, as she reached toward him and took one of his hands, “Promise me… you’ll be careful when we leave on the mission tomorrow.”

“I promise, only if you do, too.” Eren said, and she smiled back at him. They began chatting as they ate their breakfast; enjoying their last day of peace before they both went to war.

**To Be Continued …**

**Next Chapter: The Female Titan. So far, I've kept it roughly canon, but it's about to jump track ... for better or worse...**


	5. Terror of the Female Titan

**Chapter 4: Terror of the Female Titan**

_Western Marley, Gambi Internment Zone, Many years ago…_

A young girl cried as her parents ran with the massive crowds away from the smoke and chaos. Her father tried to shield her eyes as a massive Kaiju, with golden scales and fur, and long flopped ears, fell defeated on the crowd, crushing hundreds. The demon’s roar sent shivers down the girl’s spine as multiple purple blasts caused even more in the running crowd to scream then be turned to burning ash.

“Mama? Papa?” she asked, but they kept running.

“It’s going to be ok, sweetheart, it’s going to be ok…” her mother said. Even as the crowd hit the massive fence and armed guards on the other side. So many calling for help.

The girl looked up as she heard the sound of something massive flying. Her eyes widened as a massive and beautiful butterfly kaiju soared with purpose toward the demon.

“Marie! This way!” she heard her father call her mother, and they moved down the fence. A soldier was standing there with two of her friends, two little boys on the other side of the fence.

“Sweetheart,” her mother said, and she saw a small hole in the fence, just big enough for a child. “You have to be strong.”

She looked up to see the demon approaching them. The black flesh burnt away in places to show red muscle, thin arms and drawn up claws, massive tail, and that demonic head, no gums to hide its grotesque rows of teeth below its dark, evil eyes. And what worse was its… children… escaping from its tail with every swipe and attacking anything that moved.

Her mother cried as she pushed her through the hole to the soldier and her friends. “You have to live, sweetheart. You have to... No matter what happens. LIVE!”

The soldier took the crying child, who was reaching back for her parents, who held each other and cried from the other side of the fence with the other trapped refugees.

She looked up at the demon, and she watched as its back began to glow purple. To her horror it opened its mouth and it just kept opening and stretching, splitting three ways as purple light began to glow from within its throat.

Her eyes widened and flooded in tears as she watched purple light engulf her parents, and a second later they ceased to be.

She screamed at the top of her lungs from the soldier’s shoulder as he ran away with the two boys. And the monster roared, forcing its demonic sound to burn into her mind for the rest of her life.

**SKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNGGGGGGGGKKKKKKK!!!**

The young woman sat up in her tent, gasping for breath. She hated those nightmares. But she knew she also needed them. She had her resolve. She had to fight. She had to avenge. And she knew she shouldn’t have gotten close, but it gave her more resolve. She would protect him, too. She had to. She had to live. She would keep her promise.

-G-

After Breakfast, Eren and Mikasa went to the briefing room and awaited to find out what the plan for their big mission.

Eren glanced up to see Armin coming toward them with a skip in step and almost seemed like he had a little glow. Mikasa hmphed and didn’t seemed very amused.

“Good morning,” Armin said with a smile.

“Morning, Armin,” Connie waved from his seat beside Sasha, who was currently, as usual munching on potatoes, this time a small cup of fried potatoes.

“Have a good night, Armin?” Sasha winked causing Armin to flush.

“Alright, listen up, Scouts,” Levi said as he, Hange and Commander Erwin stepped out before the group.

“Tomorrow morning, as we leave into Titan territory, we will utilize the Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation with the Survey Corps.” Erwin stated, pointing to a map and diagram. We will spread out on horseback, at the sighting of a Titan, any scout will fire off a red flare to alert the rest of the team. I will then fire a green flare to notify of acknowledgement and course correction. If you come across an abnormal or large group, or a Titan makes it through defenses, fire a black flare. Understood?”

“Why don’t we just cut the Big G lose to start stomping Titans, while we just make sure they don’t get away?” Jean asked.

“Henge, want to take this one?” Levi asked, and the scientist stepped up. “Allow me to play out a scenario for you all.”

“During our testing, we’ve discovered at least at the moment, Eren is unable to sustain his Godzilla form for longer than three, maybe four hours. While that sustainability is growing it is still limited,” Henge explained. “Now, say we let him transform and stomp out along side us like a parade balloon. Granted it would be great for moral. And should we come into contact with the largest group quickly it would work well. But say we just see a few stragglers here and there. And we along with the Godzilla wipe them out over the course of a few hours. All good right?” Henge then clapped her hands together, “BUT WAIT! HERE COMES A MASSIVE HERD OF TITANS! Godzilla steps between us and certain doom. And POOF. He runs out of time, and the only thing standing beside us and man-eating monsters is a naked, unconscious teenager.”

“We must use Eren’s ability with caution and strategy,” Levi added, “I’d rather reserve the big lizard for when we truly need that kind of firepower, instead of wasting it on a situation our training and expertise should be able to handle ourselves. Wouldn’t you?”

“Good point…” Jean agreed.

“I am very certain we will see Godzilla during this mission. But priorities are to scout the area, determine the Titan presence, exterminate as many as possible, and if possible, seal the hole in the wall and prevent any more from entering in. Understood?” Erwin concluded, then went about giving the individual squad assignments before dismissing.

\--G-

Saturday Morning, the crowd gathered at the gate of Wall Rose and cheered as the G-Force lead many the Survey Corps into their latest mission. “They’re cheering for you, of course,” Eren gave a little smirk as he rode beside Mikasa. She glanced to him before hiding her flushed cheeks with her scarf.

“Stop embarrassing her,” Armin rolled his eyes from the other side of Mikasa.

Armin shook his head and waved to the crowd before a pair of blue eyes caught his eyes. “Hey, Annie,” Armin smiled as he maneuvered his horse out of the way and stopped by as she approached him.

“Hey…” She said, a faint smile and blush on her cheeks.

“I wasn’t expecting you to see us off…” Armin said, both avoiding eye contact with each other.

Annie bit her lip, before thrusting her hand up toward him, holding something tightly.

“Huh?” Armin asked, taking her hand and she opened her clinched fist and a red and white-trimmed handkerchief with a single star in the very center fell into his grasp. “What’s this?”

Annie flushed harder. “Annie?” he pressed gently.

“A knight riding into battle beside a fire-breathing dragon…” She said, finally glancing up. “He needs to wear his lady’s colors…”

Armin stared at the handkerchief for a moment before he tied it around his arm and smiled at her. “I’ll see you when I get back?”

“See you soon,” Annie responded, glancing toward the gate, Armin nodded, and nudged his horse to continue with the Corps and G-Force. Annie clutched her fists at her side and whispered softly. “I’m sorry…” she sighed and glanced up as the gate began to close, then disappeared into the crowd.

\---G---

While Eren, and Mikasa by default, remained close to Levi toward the center of the scouting pattern, Dieter and Luke decided to break off and take Armin to show him some scouting tricks on the outer edges of the scouting pattern.

In other words, the two veteran Scouts were showing off for the recruit.

“I’m going to carve this one like a turkey!” Luke said, flying through the air with the aid of his gear, before slicing a chunk out of the Titan’s neck, and laughed heartedly as the monster fell face first dead.

“What’s the score, Dieter?” Luke asked as he got back on his horse.

“I think that tied you up,” Armin said, firing off a flare before riding up to the two.

“Here comes the tie breaker,” Dieter said noting another Titan running toward them in the distance.

“Abnormal, eh?” Luke noted turning his horse toward the approaching giant, “Runners gives bonus points.”

“C’mon, Armin,” Dieter said, as he and Luke nudged their horses into a run toward the approaching Titan. “Let’s take this one down!”

Armin nodded and began to catch up to the two. Dieter too to the air, firing his gear to the nearby tree for momentum to send him flying toward the approaching Titan. It was definitely unusual. It actually had a feminine physical appearance and short blond hair, and it had a more muscle-like texture instead of skin.

Dieter fired a grapple to this Female Titan’s shoulder, but to his surprise it looked directly at him with mischievous eyes instead of the usual animalistic eyes. “What?” Dieter asked, before she reached up and grabbed his cable.

Armin’s eyes widened as the Female Titan whipped Dieter into the ground, the force of the impact made his body splatter. And without missing a single beat, she came around and backhanded the approaching Luke sending him slamming into the trees.

“Oh… oh no…” Armin whimpered when he saw her look up at him. He turned his horse and started to run as the Titan began running after him.

This Female Titan was proving to be must faster than Armin’s horse and he gasped and glanced up as the giant literally jumped over him. He watched in terror as the Titan’s blue eyes locked with him as she moved over him. Had he not been terrified he would have found the eyes familiar.

The Titan’s foot landed directly in front of his horse. The Horse came to a sudden stop and jumped backwards, throwing Armin off its back.

Armin sat on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath from the fall when his eyes widened when he felt the Titan land on one knee directly beside him.

His breath came in short gasps as he stared downward, thankful for his hood to hide his pale terrified face from the monster that was about to end him. He softly breathed Annie’s name as he could feel the heat of the Titan’s hand hovering over him.

His breath caught in his throat as the Titan pinched the back of his hood with her thumb and forefinger and pulled the hood back.

He slowly glanced up to see the Titan staring back at him with a small smile on her face. Then to his shock she stood up, turned and sprinted away.

“Armin! What are you doing? No time to be looking for caterpillars!” Reiner called out, riding up to the shell-shocked young man.

Armin shook his head and glanced to where the Female Titan was running.

“C’mon,” Armin jumped on the horse and kicked it into full sprint.

Reiner caught up and glanced to the shorter blonde, “Why are we chasing the Titan with the nice ass?”

“I have a theory and we need to test it before we go warn command and Eren,” Armin replied.

“First we need to send off a flare to warn the others,” Armin said, wrestling with his flare gun.

“Looks like Jean has you covered,” Reiner said, glancing back to see Jean approaching.

“The right wing was wiped out by a Titan ambush. Dunno how it happened but it was bad.” Jean explained coming up beside Reiner and Armin. “Sons of bitches were lightning fast. I don’t know how it happened but most of the spotters were killed and the survivors are trying to hold them off. But we got no one on lookout.”

“That’s the way she came from…” Armin narrowed his eyes, “Is she somehow commanding the Titans?”

“Why is she running from us, too?” Jean asked, “She an abnormal?”

“No… I think she’s like Eren,” Armin said, “Like he can transform into Godzilla, she’s a person who can transform into a Titan.”

“That’s crazy, Armin,” Reiner said, “How is that even possible?”

“We’ve got to prove it, Levi would laugh us across the wall if we just bring a theory…”Armin narrowed his eyes at the giant before him, “What is she after… wait… she looked at my face…” Armin glanced between the two, “She’s after someone!”

“Who then?” Reiner asked.

“Maybe Eren?” Armin asked, “He’s the greatest threat to the Titans right now as Godzilla.”

“Pull the hoods, if she can’t see our faces, she won’t hurt us,” Armin said, pulling his hood up.

“And what do we do if we realize she’s not mindless monster?” Jean asked, as he and Reiner pulled up their hoods.

“We have to lead her away from all the other groups and take her straight to Eren…” Armin glanced to her.

“And if that’s what she wants?” Reiner asked.

“At least one of us gets to him first, and warn him,” Armin nodded, “Then she runs right face to face with the King of all Monsters.”

After formulating a plan, the three Scouts moved forward after the Titan.

Armin moved in first, firing his gear from horseback. The grapple struck the Female Titan’s ankle and the pull with all his and his horse’ might, causing her to tumble to her hands and knees.

“Jean!” Armin called, as the Female Titan lashed out blindly at him, knocking his horse into the air. Armin yelped as he went flying and bouncing along the ground like a stone skipping across water.

The angered titan leapt toward Armin but froze when she saw his blond hair and bloodied face. Armin glanced up and was surprised to see a look of concern on the monster’s expression.

Before he could study her reaction, farther Jean’s grapple attached to her back and he swung around targeting the nap of her neck. To his surprised she placed her hand over the Titan’s universal weak spot.

“She’s protecting her neck!” Jean cried out in surprise.

He was so surprised by the move he didn’t see her preparing to swat at him with her free hand. Armin saw the disaster about to happen and came up with one last quick test that would hopefully finalize his proof and save Jean at the same time.

“STOP BEING SO WEAK, JEAN! IF WE CAN KILL GODZILLA WE CAN KILL HER!” Armin screamed, and the Female Titan froze and widened her eyes.

“JUST LIKE IT WAS, THEY’RE ALL MONSTERS!” Armin cried out, “BUT HE WAS THE WORST, A DEMON PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND! HE BETRAYED ME AND HE DESERVED TO BLEED EVERY DROP OF BURNING BLOOD I MADE FALL TO THE GROUND!”

Jean and the Titan both seemed shocked by the outburst. Neither really seemed to notice Reiner rushing toward the Female Titan.

“I GOT HER!” Reiner called, launching his grapple to her and flying toward her both blades at the ready.

“REINER NO!” Jean called out as the Titan caught in him her hand. “REINER!” he called as she closed her fist and blood sprayed from between her massive fingers.

A moment later the Female Titan’s hand exploded outward with Reiner spinning downward to the ground. “Run!” Reiner cried out, grabbing Armin under his arm and running toward Jean. “Bad trip, man! Bad trip!”

The Female Titan watched the three run away before glancing to her steaming injured hand. She narrowed her blue eyes as she saw a message cut into her hand ‘w command, center, be careful’ She nodded to herself and started running toward the center of the formation.

“What in the world was that, Armin?” Jean asked bandaging his head.

“She’s definitely a human, at the least intelligent,” Armin said, wincing at the tight bandage, “Did you have to make it so tight?”

“So now what? She’s on the move and we don’t have any horses.” Reiner said, glancing to see the Female Titan disappearing into the distance.

“Hey!” The three men looked up to see Krista approaching along with three horses beside hers. “These three came running up to me. I knew they were yours and I feared the worst!” She said as she came to a stop by the three.

“We ran into something, but we’re ok,” Armin said, “I have to get to Command.”

“Then here, she’s the fastest we have here,” Krista said handing the reign to Armin. “I’m glad you all are ok!” She said, smiling as the sun shined through her hair. She sniffled, and brushed a tear from her eyes as she gazed at the three, “I am so glad…”

‘God…’ Armin breathed.

‘A goddess…’ Jean gawked.

Reiner silently stared, ‘I want to marry her…’

Armin shook off the stars and thanked Krista as he took off as fast as his horse could go toward the center of the formation.

\---G---

“This… is boring…” Eren said, leaning against a tree, deep in the Titan Forest. Almost all the trees are so big here that they even dwarf the largest of Titans.

“It’s called being a secret weapon, Yeager,” Petra Hal smiled at her teammate.

“Hopefully one that will not have to be used,” Mikasa said, standing close to Eren’s side.

“Wouldn’t bet on that, Ackerman,” Levi glanced away from Petra and his other troops to see the two.

“Captain Levi!” A Scout cried out, “Horseman incoming!”

Levi, Petra, Eren, Mikasa and their Scout escort glanced up to see Armin running toward them as fast as his horse could travel.

“A Titan is coming!” Armin cried out, leaping from his horse, and running to the group.

“Dangerous but hardly worthy of you pushing your horse that hard, Arlert,” Levi stated.

“No… it’s like HIM!” He said pointing at Eren.

Eren sniffed as Levi Petra and Mikasa questioned Armin and he explained this strange Female Titan.

“Wait… something’s wrong,” Eren said, holding up his hand, glancing toward a gathered group of Scouts, and his eyes settled on a hooded one in the center of the group. “Power is building… a lot of power…”

In a blinding flash, lightning seemed to strike the hooded Scout and an explosion blew the group in all directions.

To the shock of everyone, the female Titan seemed to form out of nowhere and rose before them.

“Attack!” Levi ordered, but snapped a hand toward Eren who’s back was beginning to glow blue from under his clothes. “Not you, not yet,” He said, “It could be a trap.”

“Captain Levi is right,” Petra said, showing absolute faith in her leader, “Trust us, Eren… and trust your instincts not your emotions. when the time is right you’ll know when you jump in.” She said as she, Mikasa and Armin took to the air toward the Female Titan.

Eren nodded bit grinded his teeth together as he saw his friends and teammates jump into battle.

Petra gasped when she saw the Female Titan fighting the G-Force and Survey Corp Scouts with literally one hand tied behind her back as she was holding a hand over the weak spot on her neck.

But what was concerning Petra the most was that the Titan seemed to be going after Mikasa of all people. She gasped when she made a grab for her but Armin managed to tackle her out of the way.

But while the redhead was focused on her friends, she didn’t notice that the Titan was turning toward her.

She grunted from the impact of the Titan kicking her in the back, and she felt and saw herself flying toward a tree. The world seemed to slow down. ‘Captain Levi… no… I still have to… Levi…’ she thought as she flew closer and closer to the tree when finally. SNAP. All was darkness.

Levi hands trembled. Petra was an amazing soldier. And as much as many made observations of his obliviousness to personal relations he could tell the younger soldier had at least liked him. The sight of her being hurt triggered something in him he didn’t quite understand. But at the moment he was more awestruck of what had just happened before his eyes.

Levi, Mikasa and Armin stared in shock as a massive maw moved in their direction and lowered to their level. It opened to two rows of jagged teeth, before letting his tongue out, and let the injured, covered in saliva, and very traumatized but alive Petra Hal fall out beside them on her knees.

The Female Titan as well as the remaining soldiers stared in awestruck wonder as Godzilla stood to his full height and turned toward the mysterious Titan. His green eyes staring daggers at her.

‘No matter what the situation… doesn’t matter what is at stake… under no circumstances whatsoever…’ The Female Titan remembered her leader’s recent warning, as she took a single step back away from the monster, ‘Never, ever attack Godzilla head on. Ever.’

She took a deep breath and set her jaw as she stared down the monster who was baring his teeth at her. She closed her eyes a moment before opening them back, and lifting her fists into a boxing stance, one that particularly caught Armin’s attention.

The Female Titan roared as the two giants rushed each other and locked up. She had to win, she thought to herself as she stared at the monster before her, she had no choice. There were too much for her to fight for to fall today.

**To Be Continued …**

**Next chapter: Godzilla vs Female Titan**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little Annie/Armin bits, setting the stage more for some more Eren/Mikasa, and threw in some Levi/Petra, because honestly I thought she was adorable, and I had to save her. to say nothing of setting the stage for this royal rumble. as well as a hint of who will be the big baddie for the story... more to come!


	6. Godzilla vs The Female Titan

**Chapter 5: Godzilla vs the Female Titan**

The Female Titan gasped loudly as her back slammed into back of one of the massive trees of the Titan Forest. Her blue eyes glared at the towering monster, she was around fourteen meters tall, but Godzilla had grown from his original siting to at least twenty. On top of that it was obviously he was far stronger than her. He didn’t get the title King of Monsters for nothing.

She narrowed her eyes when his fins began to glow bright blue. Godzilla threw his head back before firing his atomic breath directly at her.

“She dodged it!” Armin gasped from Mikasa’s side, as the Titan did a baseball slide and went directly under the blast of energy.

Armin’s eyes widened in shock when the Titan spun on her heel and slammed her foot into Godzilla’s face, sending him stumbling backwards.

Levi scooped up the still shell-shocked Petra in his arms and leapt away from the battle along side Mikasa while Armin just stood watching the battle closely. “Armin! Watch out!” Mikasa called out toward the scout who was watching out for everything but himself.

Godzilla was far more powerful than the blond headed Titan, but she was far faster. The massive Kaiju just couldn’t get his footing as she kept on a barrage of punches to the chest as well as swift snap kicks to the face. She took several steps back and raised her fists in a familiar fighting stance for Armin. Godzilla rushed toward her and she gave a hard kick to the leg making him stumble, as she jumped out of the way.

He charged her again and she caught him by the neck and did a hard leg sweep, sending him stumbling again. “Armin!” Her ears perked at the sound of Mikasa’ cry. Godzilla had slammed into a tree and sent it falling toward the oblivious blonde scout.

To everyone’s amazement the Titan caught the tree on her shoulders and glanced toward Armin to see if he was ok. Mikasa slammed into him while swinging with her 3DM gear and lifted him away. She glanced up to see Godzilla charging his atomic breath again, and as he prepared to fire, she slammed the massive tree into him, sending him falling, hitting multiple trees with his attack but not her.

“Why do you want Godzilla?” Armin screamed at the Titan, “Why are you after Eren?!” he asked as the two faced each other again.

Armin blinked when she glanced directly toward him and it looked like she smirked.

Before Godzilla could react she dove past him, right toward Armin and Mikasa. Armin yelped when the Female Titan grabbed Mikasa in her hand.

Godzilla turned to follow the movement and could only watch as the Female Titan slammed her fist with Mikasa against a tree hard.

The impact heavily dazed Mikasa, making her go limp in the monster’s hand. As if some buried instinct, Mikasa began mumbling a song on her lips softly. “Mosura ya… Mosura… Dongan … kasakuyan … indo… muu…”

The Female Titan narrowed her eyes as she heard the soft singing, and to Godzilla and Armin’s horror, she reached up and placed the barely conscious Mikasa into her mouth.

Godzilla’s eyes widened as he stared in pure shock before he bared his teeth and released a loud furious roar at the Titan. “Eren! Be careful! We might still save her!” Armin cried out, and the monster glanced toward him with a rageful look that said he knew before he ran straight toward the Titan.

The Female Titan took a fighting stance, before throwing another kick toward the Monster’s head. This time he ducked the attack and spun around and slammed the Titan in the chest with his tail, sending her flying through a tree. Before the Titan could steady herself, Godzilla slammed his full mass into her, sending her against another tree. She snorted through her nose when the Kaiju swiped her face with his claw but refused to open her mouth. The Monster slammed her twice with the tail sending her to her the ground. He stomped her in the chest twice with his massive foot before pressing down on it completely causing her chest to partly collapse.

The Titan clawed desperately against his leg, but Godzilla refused to budge. He reached down with both hands and grabbed her face. He lowered himself and roared loudly in her face. She still refused to open her mouth. Godzilla gave her a hate-filled snort, before moving his clawed hands to her mouth, gripping the front of her face with one, then forcing his fingers into her mouth with the other.

The female Titan’s eyes widened in terror as he began to pull at her jaw. Blood and saliva flew as her facial muscles tore and jawbone was ripped from her sockets. He threw it away as he saw the steam of her already trying to regenerate from the injuries. But on the now lolled out tongue laid the unconscious Mikasa. Godzilla caught her in his hands and lifted her protectively in his grasp. He placed his other hand over her and glared down at the gravely injured titan as his dorsal fins began to glow blue, then red.

Armin caught a glimpse of a green cloaked figure ejecting from the back of the female Titan’s neck, just as Godzilla released his full power atomic breath destroying the Female Titan’s upper body.

Armin bit his lip as Godzilla rose and roared in victory. Armin had a theory, but he didn’t like it. He had to be wrong. He sighed as Godzilla turned and began carrying Mikasa back toward population.

“All forces, fall back to the wall!” Levi called, placing the trembling Petra in the back of one of the wagons and the group of Scouts and G-Force began making their way back. There was much to report.

\---G---

“We told you to be careful,” the Warchief chastised as the young woman sit with her feet dangling off the side of the wall, while he and his son glared at her. “Do not attack Godzilla head on. And never fight him at all alone. Do you not realize you could have been killed? Then who knows would have ended up with the Female Titan!”

“I know. And I had him,” She replied, “I thought I had him back enough that I could take her and run. I miscalculated.”

“Or were you distracted by who else was there?” the Warchief’s son asked.

She narrowed her eyes, “I wasn’t distracted at all.” She sighed and glanced down over the town. “Taking her is going to be difficult.”

“You’ll have to catch her alone,” the Warchief’s son stated, “He’s too powerful and protective.”

“Good luck with that…” she gave a halfhearted laugh, “they’re joint at the hip.”

“Perhaps we should focus our attention then on the triplets,” the son stated, adjusting his glasses, “they can handle Godzilla. Then we can focus on taking her.”

“I don’t think we can depend on them,” the Warchief said, glancing out over the sunset. “There is no guarantee that they’ll work with us. The purpose of taking the triplets is we can’t allow them to get on the playing field. At least not yet. They’re too powerful and too dangerous.”

“So, what do you want me to do?” she asked, glancing at the two.

“Lay low, and wait,” the Warchief instructed, “Only use your abilities in defense for now. We may have to get all of you involved in taking the girl.”

“Yes sir,” she nodded.

“Dismissed,” the Warchief said, crossing his arms.

The two watched her leave before the Warchief chuckled, “Father?”

“Perhaps, it’s time to let Godzilla know he’s not the only King in the walls,” he smirked, “What do you say?”

\---G---

The first thing Mikasa noticed when she regained consciousness was her head hurt. The second thing was that she was comfortable and warm, familiar, it was her bed at the G-Force HQ. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to flutter open. She took in her surroundings before noticing something peculiar. Eren was on a bench by her bed fast asleep.

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice almost squeak from lack of use. He blinked awake before looking at her drowsily for a moment then his eyes widened when he realized she was awake.

“MIKASA!!” Eren shot to his feet. “You’re ok!” 

“Eren?” She blinked in confusion as he looked her over.

“How do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere?” He asked, brushing some of her bedhead hair from her face. “Are you hungry? I can get you some soup or something! Oh, you’ve got to be thirsty, I have some water over here, let me find a straw.”

“Uh…” She flushed at the attention and wasn’t even sure what to say.

“Oh, Hange will need to know you’re awake!” He stepped back, “I’ll be right back! Don’t go anywhere! I’ll be right back in one second! I promise. I’ll be right back…” He ran to the door of her room, and stuck his head out, “SHE’S AWAKE!!! HANGE, ANYONE, SHE’S AWAKE! BRING SOUP!” She blinked when he rushed back to her bedside, “See just a second.”

“Um… Eren?” She sat up awkwardly, but Eren quickly put his arm around her.

“Easy,” Eren said, “let me fix your pillows,” he said, grabbing her pillows while holding her in a seated position, and placing them to support her. “There, now just ease down against them, nice and careful…”

“Eren?” She wasn’t sure what to think at the moment, and Eren really wasn’t giving her time to do that.

“You’re ok,” He said, and her face went red as he touched her cheek, “You’re ok, Mikasa. You’re ok. Everything is ok. You’re ok. Everything is fine.”

“E-Eren?” She squeaked as tears began to form in his eyes. “You’re really ok?” 

“Someone get me a sedative,” Hange said as she and her assistants entered the room.

“Sedative? Is something wrong? Is she hurt?” Eren glanced toward Hange and tightened his grip on Mikasa’ shoulder.

“It’s not for her,” Hange said, glancing toward Eren, “It’s for you. You need to calm your ass down.”

She then turned toward Mikasa, and shined a small light into her eyes, “Open up,” She said, grabbing her chin and made her open her mouth, “Say AHHH…” Hange closed one eye and looked down her throat. “Somehow you made it out with a light concussion and cracked ribs, Mikasa.” Hange stood up, “But I think you’ll be ok soon enough,” She glanced toward Eren, “See, now calm down.”

She then turned back to the girl and pulled out a notepad. “Now tell me, what was it like in the Titan’s mouth? What did the tongue feel like? Saliva? Breath smell? Gum texture? Tell me everything you can remember!” 

Mikasa blinked, she was not aware she was even in a titan’s mouth. And Hange was disappointed to learn this. Someone getting that up close and personal with a Titan and living to tell the tell was exceedingly rare.

“You were out for hours,” Eren finally said after Hange and her assistants left them alone. “I… It scared me…” Eren glanced away, “It’s always annoyed me… you saving me. But I never… I never considered you in danger yourself.” He glanced at her, “Is… is that what it’s like for you when I do something stupid?”

Mikasa chuckled as Eren unconsciously gave her another spoonful of soup. She swallowed and glanced to her best friend “Sounds pretty similar, actually.” Mikasa gave him one of her rare warm smiles. 

“Eh… that can’t be pleasant… you’re much stronger for dealing with it better than I do… I’ve been a wreck…” Eren mumbled, running his hand through his hair, “So, I’ll try my best to stop scaring you then if you never scare me like that again. Deal?”

“Deal,” Mikasa nodded, tugging at the scarf around her neck. She took another spoon of soup from him before she reached over and placed a hand on his. “Eren?” She asked, getting his attention. When he met her eyes she smiled softly, “I’m ok.”

He smiled, and glanced away, but she did catch the tears start forming in his green eyes.

\---G---

Elsewhere in the castle-like base, another couple was roused to Eren’s yelling. “Sounds like Mikasa woke up,” Annie said, snuggling into Armin’s bare chest. “Going to go see her?” 

“In a minute,” Armin said, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

“Is something the matter?” Annie asked, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

“Just was thinking about your roommate,” Armin lied.

“Hitch?” Annie snorted, with a hint of jealousy, “I mean, she’s not hard on the eyes, but not something a girl wants to hear after all we did last night.”

“No, just that’s two nights you’ve disappeared and not come back home,” Armin said, “Not that I’m complaining… but just don’t want her to think less of you.”

“Ah, she stays out all night more than I ever thought of,” Annie replied, rolling over to lay on his chest a moment, “And my apartment isn’t home. Home is where I can let my guard down and be me.”

“So… is this home then?” Armin asked, with a small playful smirk.

“Yet to be determined, Arlert,” Annie replied, rolling back to his side, and laying her head on his chest. “But you are comfortable.”

“Good to know…” Armin said, wrapping her in his arms, enjoying the pleased sigh she gave at the movement.

He was glad she was where she couldn’t see the tears in his eyes, as he silently prayed to be wrong. He couldn’t be right. She couldn’t be her. She couldn’t be the Female Titan…

Could she?

**To Be Continued…**


	7. The Sky Falls

Mikasa Ackerman peaked her head outside the HQ’s side entrance and sighed in relief when all she saw was Armin writing in his journal. He glanced up when he saw her approaching and gave her a little wave. “Hey, Mikasa, feeling better?”

“I don’t know,” Mikasa replied with a little huff most would not notice. But Armin had known her since they were children. He noticed the irritation in her tone.

He placed a bookmark in his journal and closed it, and wordlessly placed it to his side before turning to her. “You don’t know?”

“He won’t give me space to see if I am better or not,” Mikasa pouted ever so slightly.

“Eren? But you got away from him now?” Armin asked.

“He thinks I’m bathing…” Mikasa sighed.

“In his defense, you did give us a big scare,” Armin sat back and crossed his arms behind his head. “We’re all he has left, right?” he then glanced at her, “And well… it’s not like you can’t get overbearing on him, too.”

“Am I really that bad?” Mikasa glanced toward the HQ.

“Ehhh…” Armin flattened his hand and wiggled it between them. “He … might have complained to me from time to time…”

Armin held up his hands when Mikasa honestly looked hurt. “You two just really care about each other. You want to protect him. And up until the Female Titan coming at you… you’ve always been untouchable to all of us. The idea of you even being able to get hurt is a foreign thought to him. Honestly was to me, too...”

“Sorry…” Mikasa ducked her head.

“For what? Being human?” Armin chuckled, “Not all of us can change into giants.”

“I worry about that…” Mikasa sighed, “I feel the State is depending on Eren too much. Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, everyone… they put it all on his shoulders.”

“Well, Eren can grow some pretty big shoulders,” Armin replied.

“There you are!” Mikasa’s head snapped up to see Eren walking toward them.

“Speak of the devil, huh?” Armin shook his head, “Hey, Eren.”

“Hey Armin,” Eren greeted, “Did I run the bath warm enough, Mikasa?”

“It was fine, Eren,” Mikasa flushed slightly.

“I have to run to town to pick up some supplies,” Armin piped in, “You two want to come with me?”

“Have to clear it with Captain Levi,” Eren replied, glancing to Mikasa, “And Hange to make sure you’re up for the trip.”

“Eren, I’m fine.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

\---G---

Mikasa and Eren carried baskets of food, trailing behind Armin as they walked through the street.

“I see why you asked us to come now…” Eren grunted as he held his basket, “Pack mules…”

“You could have said no,” Armin pointed out.

Eren suddenly stopped walking as he looked around, sniffing the air. “Eren?” Mikasa asked, looking back.

“It… It can’t be…” Eren’s eyes widened as he recognized a scent.

“What’s wrong?” Armin asked, as Eren dropped his basket and began looking around wildly, catching the attention of many in the market.

“He can’t be here…” Eren growled, “He shouldn’t still be alive. He can’t be…”

A tall man with blond hair and beard stepped out from the side of a market booth in a full suit, in one hand he held what looked like a briefcase, and the other an apple. “Kong…” Eren growled.

“Long live the king,” the man said, his grey eyes staring hard into Eren’s, “But which one?” he turned and began walking through the crowded street. Eren immediately took off running after him.

“Eren!” Mikasa called out, as she and Armin ran after him.

Eren chased him into the underground tunnels but instead of cornering him, he only found the metal brief case open. “Eren! Why did you take off like that?” Armin asked, before looking at the object. “What is this thing?”

The three looked over it, Armin especially was interested. He’d never seen anything like it. Parts of it glowed and it had writing on it in a language he’d never seen.

“What is this language?” He asked.

“English…” Eren growled.

“What’s it say?” Mikasa asked, just as curious as Armin.

“ORCA…” Eren replied. He then noticed the green lights turning red, “Mikasa! Armin! Get back!” Eren yelled before the machine began releasing a high-pitched noise, and he started holding his head.

“Eren?” Mikasa reached for him but he jerked away, still cradling his head in his hands.

“Run…” Eren growled out through clinched teeth.

“We’re not running anywhere…” Mikasa said defiantly, but gasped when Eren turned toward her with completely white eyes.

“I said RUN!” He growled out, his teeth already sharpening. “I … can’t… hold… it back…”

Armin grabbed Mikasa and ran back the way they came out of the tunnel. “Armin!” Mikasa snapped, looking back, “Eren! We…” She started but gasped when Godzilla began to rise, ripping through the stone streets.

“Eren?” Mikasa called the towering monster. Godzilla snarled and slowly turned toward them. Armin and Mikasa took a step back upon seeing instead of Eren’s eyes on the monster’s face, they saw a pair of evil, white eyes. Then to their horror his fins glowed brightly before he released a wave of atomic breath from his mouth, destroying nearby buildings and catching many on fire.

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOONK!**

“This is not good…” Armin breathed as Godzilla began tearing through a row of buildings as people screamed and ran in terror.

“Eren…” Mikasa whispered in concern, before Armin grabbed her arm.

“we have to get some gear from the Survey base,” Armin said to her questioning gaze. The confusion morphed into shocked horror. “We have to try to stop him, Mikasa. I know, but he’s out of control.” He said as they ran through the destroyed street.

\----G---

Meanwhile in the center of the walls, in the state palace a heavy-set man stood next to the throne. The throne room was high up so that it could overlook the cities and towns. And seeing Godzilla’s rampage he took a step back. “What… what should we do?” King Fritz breathed, horrified at the King of the Monsters.

“Put out the order,” Lord Reiss breathed, as he rubbed his face to try to calm his nerves, “I want every military personnel there now. Kill it. Kill it now!”

“But… but according to Commander Erwin that’s Eren Yeager, he might be our only chance at destroying the Titans and reclaiming our lost lands…” the King replied.

Reiss slapped him in the face, “I didn’t hire you to question me, put in the order NOW! I WANT IT DEAD!”

\---G---

Armin glanced at Mikasa worriedly as they snapped on their 3DM gear. She was visibly shaken by what happened to Eren. “We need to figure out who this ‘Kong’ is,” Armin said, finishing his straps. “But first we need to find that thing that did this. It went off and caused him to go out of control. If I we can find it and stop it, Eren should come back to.”

The two glanced up to see the rest of the G-Force arrive with a small army of soldiers in 3DM gear. “Captain Levi?” Armin asked their leader noticing the grim looks on all their faces, even Krista.

“Orders direct from the throne…” Levi said, glancing to the rampaging monster, “Godzilla has to die.”

“W-What?” Armin gasped while Mikasa stared in horror. “But he’s being controlled! I can stop it… I think.”

“And what happens if it’s used again?” Levi sighed, not happy about it either. “We don’t have a choice, he’s too much of a wild card.”

Armin grabbed Mikasa before she could attack, “Do you actually think we can?”

“One way to find out,” Levi said, drawing his blades. “All forces move out!”

“They’ll never be able to stop him… let alone hold him off…” Armin said, watching the combined forces take to the air toward the chaos. “Mikasa, go try to keep Eren distracted. Try to keep him from hurting anyone.” 

“What about you?” Mikasa asked.

“I have to find someone, then find that device,” Armin said, firing off his gear, to take him in the opposite direction, toward the inner wall. “I’ll be back soon. I promise!” he said, launching himself into the air.

\---G---

Annie Leonhart was busy trying to control traffic, sending them to safety. She never even saw Armin coming till he had tackled her into the air. They landed roughly on a rooftop a short distance away, and she shoved the Scout away. “Armin?!” She glared, “What the hell?”

“Annie!” Armin, said pulling himself up to face her. “I need your help.”

“Did you have to flying tackle me for that?” Annie huffed.

“I need you to help me save Eren,” Armin stated.

“Armin … You know he’s got a death mark from the highest of high, right?” Annie frowned, reaching for his hand.

“I know, so we’ll probably have to run as soon as I finish my plan,” Armine replied. “That’s where you come in. I need you to fight him back to where he was underground. That way we can all escape together.”

“Have you lost it?” Annie asked, “the whole army is fighting him now, what do you expect me to do?”

“Turn into the Female Titan,” Armin stated, staring into her eyes.

She jerked her hand away and stepped back. “What?”

“Annie… I know…” He glanced away a moment, “I don’t know how, why, or what your goal is… though I know it has something to do with Mikasa…” He glanced up, “We can work out all that later. Right now Eren needs us.”

She turned her back and walked to the edge of the roof. “You’re not denying it…” Armin said softly.

“Armin… Am I good person to you?” Annie asked, looking at the billowing smoke.

“A good person, huh?” Armin crossed his arms, “I don’t really like this way of putting it, because, you know… I feel like those words are simply what people use to call those who are convenient to them. And no one can be convenient to all. You may be useful to some people, but at the same time a bad person to others. That’s why…” Armin turned his back to her, “If you don’t help us now, to me you’ll be a bad person.”

Annie glanced back at him, before looking down at her feet.

\---G---

Mikasa soared around Godzilla, as he fired his atomic breath, burning up more buildings as if they were made of thin paper.

“We’re not getting anywhere!” Connie barked, “He’s not a Titan! We haven’t been trained for this!”

Godzilla growled as he started to turn but grunted loudly when the Female Titan punched him square in the face.

Godzilla shook his head, and his eyes seemed to flash normally before returning to white. He turned and bared his teeth as he faced off with the Female Titan.

“Is that the Female Titan? And is she helping us?” Jean asked as he and Reiner soared between two buildings and she took a fighting stance before the King of Monsters.

“What is she doing?” Reiner growled, glaring at the Titan.

She ducked a tail swipe from Godzilla and glanced to see Armin flying toward past Godzilla toward the wreckage he rose from. He landed and glanced back to her and she shot him a glance that screamed hurry and be careful. She gasped when Godzilla rammed into her slamming her through a church.

Armin hesitated just long enough to see Annie get back up, before climbing down in the hole where Godzilla rose from. He had to find that thing that started all this. If he could destroy it maybe Eren would regain control. It was the only chance they had… at least the one he was most willing to deal with. But even with Annie’s help he didn’t think they had enough to kill him.

“Where is it… Where is it…” He said, trying to ignore Annie and Godzilla’s roars and the sound of battle.

Armin stopped when he heard something high pitched, and then he spotted a faint light under some rubble. “THERE!” He said, jumping down and begging to dig. He smiled when he saw the device still working, the little screens flashing red. He grabbed it and climbed back to the surface. He threw it down then grabbed the biggest piece of rubble he could find. He began pounding it with the rock, but barely made a dint on the outer metallic shell. It wasn’t working. “What to do… what to do…” He glanced up just in time to see the Female Titan barely dodge a blast from Godzilla’s atomic breath. “That’s it…”

The Female Titan was dazed as Godzilla grabbed her and threw her into another building. He turned to her barring his massive fangs. He grunted when Armin shot right past him, slashing the side of his head with a blade.

“Eren!” Armin snapped angrily. “You think this makes you scary! No one has ever been afraid of you! You’re pathetic! It’s always been Mikasa behind you that made people run. Never you, you piece of crap!”

Everyone looked at him liked he had lost his mind. “Armin?” Mikasa asked landing on a nearby rooftop.

“COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!” Armin screamed, standing before the device. “COME ON!” He screamed and Godzilla turned toward the Scout, his fins beginning to glow. The Female Titan tried to get up to help and protect him but Godzilla responded with slamming her again with his tail, holding her down with it.

“Wait for it…” Armin whispered to himself as he stared down at his best friend. “Wait for it…”

Godzilla opened his mouth, now glowing blue. “NOW!” Godzilla released his blast atomizing the device and the roof it was on.

“ARMIN!!” Mikasa screamed, at the same time the Female Titan began clawing at Godzilla’s tail, trying to get to him, to stop his attack.

Godzilla blinked his green eyes rapidly, ending his blast, and beginning to sway as he began to shrink, regaining his Eren form.

“EREN!” Mikasa called as Eren fell face first on the ground. She quickly swept to his side as Armin landed beside her. “Armin?”

“I dodged,” Armin smiled, “Is he ok?” He asked, as she rolled him over in his lap.

“Yes, he’s just unconscious…” Mikasa said, but reacted instantly, deflecting Sasha’s blade that was aimed for his throat.

She brandished both blades and stood over Eren, glancing around the mixed group of angry and sad faces surrounding them.

“We have our orders, Ackerman,” Levi said, “If he can’t control himself, we have to remove him.”

“Go through me first…” She narrowed her eyes, and tightened her grip on her blades, glaring at each.

Armin pulled his own blades and joined her protectively over Eren. “Me too…” 

Before anyone could make another move the Female Titan scooped all three up in her hands and made a dash for the wall. She held them protectively to her chest with one hand while she hardened her fingers and toes as she closed into the outer wall.

“Stop her!” Levi called but they were already crossing the wall.

\---G---

Eren slowly began to wake up feeling the soothing feelings of soft fingers stroking his face. “Hey Mikasa…” He said weakly without opening his eyes.

“Eren?” Mikasa asked, stopping her toying of his skin but not removing her hand as he opened his eyes.

“What happened?” Eren groaned, “Where are we?” He slowly sat up with her help. He glanced around and found them in a small wooden cabin-like hut with three makeshift cots.

“We’re in … a safehouse, not far from Wall Maria,” Mikasa explained as she sat next to him. “That machine the one you called Kong used … it made you turn into Godzilla and go berserk.”

“Armin got Annie to fight you while he found it and used your attack to destroy it. After that you turned back and passed out. We had to run since the King put an order out for your head…”

“Annie?” Eren blinked.

“She’s the Female Titan… Armin convinced her to help us. She got us away from the others before we had to fight…” Mikasa glanced to the door where muffled voices could be heard arguing outside, “I think those details are what they’re… working out now.”

“I’m not from this island… We came to find a way to stop … a creature similar to Eren’s Godzilla.” Annie explained heatedly.

“There’s other people outside… wait… How you knew how to fight Godzilla in the forest and then when I got you to face him…” Armin began putting some things together. “Did you sleep with me to get into Hange’s notes!?”

“No!” Annie replied, “At … at least not after that first time.” She flushed hotly from frustration as she glanced away for a moment. “I… I came back after, you know?”

“Oh, that helps!” Armin threw up his hands, “Why did you go after Mikasa anyway? Why do you want her?”

“I’m… not at liberty to say…” Annie hugged herself.

“Who else are you working with? Are you working with the one who did this?” Armin pressed.

“I can’t say,” Annie replied again, growing softer.

“Why? Who are you trying to protect?” Armin growled.

“You.” Annie replied, meeting his eyes in a mutual glare.

“Would you two just kiss and make up,” Eren said as he came out, leaning on Mikasa’s shoulder. “This fussing is making my headache worse.”

“Eren!” Armin said, turning from the blond to see his best friends. “Are you ok?”

“Head feels like it could explode, but we’re fine. Gojira’s pissed at being used. I’m not much better than him at the moment…” He said, glancing to Annie, “Is there anything you are at liberty to say?”

“The one you called Kong… his human host is called Zeke. He is a mix of Kaiju and Titan. I don’t understand how it works…” Annie said after a moment. “I … I’m not important enough to know those details… But Zeke is the son of the Warchief of the Warriors. We came with specific objectives to save mankind. That… whatever it was that made you go berserk. It didn’t come with us from outside. It was… it had to come from the island. If we had something like that… He… we wouldn’t have had to come.”

“Who are we, beside you and Zeke?” Armin asked.

“I told you, I can’t tell you. They’ll… they’ll kill you Armin. We… already have people who have found out…” Annie said, avoiding his gaze.

“So what are we going to do?” Mikasa asked.

“We have to find where the ORCA came from… the machine that did this. We can’t go back until we can be sure I can’t be used against our friends.” He glanced to Annie, “You come with us?”

“You want me to come with you? Even though…” Annie asked, her eyes widening.

“We don’t know who your friends are, but they know you helped us. I’m going to go out on a limb and say that may have put you in danger as well…” Eren stated and glanced at Armin. “And Armin will worry if we let you go back by yourself. Traveling with a normal Armin is bad enough, do you think I want to travel with a worried Armin?”

Annie smiled softly and nodded. “Ok, are we good?” Eren glanced around the group. “I’m going to go back in and take a nap before we move on. Try to sleep off this headache. You all might want to get some rest too.” Eren said, turning and he and Mikasa went back into the hut.

“I’ll take watch,” Armin stated, and Annie nodded and started to follow the others. “Annie… wait…”

Annie stopped and glanced to Armin’s back. “Annie… so much that I know now is fake… You heard me talk about wanting to know about the ocean… the outside world… and you knew and kept silent… just listening… were you just listening to find ways go against us?”

“No, Armin, I promise…” Annie started, but he held up a hand. “One last question and I’ll let you rest…” he said, sitting down on a large rock by the hidden hut. “Were we… what we had… was it real?”

“It is to me…” Annie whispered.

“It is to me too,” Armin sighed, “It’s going to take some work…”

“Everything is…” Annie nodded, going inside the hut, and silently taking a cot.

\---G---

High Above the walls a transparent vehicle hovered high in the clouds. “Super X to Hizuru, preparing to place Super X in auto suspension and infiltrate. Permission to begin operation.”

“Hizuru to Super X,” the voice on the radio responded to the female pilot. “permission Begin operations granted. Good luck.”

The woman put the computer in control of the vehicle and left the pilot seat. She moved to the hatch and quickly put on a parachute before opening and diving out into the night.

She landed safely in a battle torn part of the settlement. It was her ideal target. Less people around for her to get accumulated to the surroundings. She removed the parachute, leaving her form fitting black body suit that left little the imagination. She then quickly removed her mask and let her mid shoulder length dark hair fall lose.

She glanced around the destruction and squatted down and touched the edge of a massive footprint. “Gojira…”

“DON’T MOVE!” she froze and slowly lifted her palms. Jean Kirstein held his blade toward her. “On your feet. Slowly.”

“Turn toward me… slow. No sudden movements…” Jean ordered, and she followed his instruction. His eyes widened when he saw her face.

“Mikasa?” Jean asked, “Why did you come back? What are you wearing? Where are Eren and Armin? Where’s the Female Titan?”

‘Mikasa’ gave a little smile, “I’d like to know that myself…”

**To Be Continued…**

[OP theme 1: The Sky Falls by XAI from Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdA68poX3_M)


	8. Betrayal pt 1 GVK round 1

**Chapter 7: Betrayals pt 1: GVK round 1**

“We don’t suspect that they’ll escape past the Wall Maria, but we suspect they will hide close to it. As it is currently beyond our patrol radius,” Erwin said, almost mechanically. Obviously, he was not a fan of the orders that came down straight from the throne. “But our targets are the Female Titan and Godzilla’s elimination and capture of the traitors Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert.”

“This isn’t right, man, it’s obviously Big G was being controlled. Eren’s not like that,” Connie said.

“Didn’t you see how many buildings were destroyed, how many people died? Innocent people?” Sasha said, though you could see she wasn’t completely with it, “He’s dangerous…”

“And we aren’t dangerous ourselves?” Krista asked, touching her 3DM gear for example. “This… this is wrong…”

“It’s not our place to decide right and wrong,” Levi replied from Erwin’s side. “The King’s rule is law.”

Krista looked down and bit her lip. But jumped when Ymir bumped her shoulder. “Shame isn’t it? If only we had a more compassionate and courageous king… even better if it was a beautiful, sexy … petite Queen.” Ymir gave a smirk and wink toward Krista who was staring back in wide eyed horror. “Isn’t it, Krista?” She then bent down to Krista’s level and whispered in her ear. “Remember our promise, love… if one of use reveals their secret the other one has to too…” she pulled back from the blushing blond and gave her a wink.

Ymir was expecting a flustered blush, but instead she got a look of determination. “Get ready then,” She said, before stepping forward and moving toward Levi and Erwin.

“Oh my goddess,” Ymir breathed, “you are so hot, I want you now…”

“Excuse me,” The usually friendly and timid Krista spoke toward the two leaders, but this time with a strength and authority neither had heard from her. “We need to talk, preferably privately, but we can do it here and now.”

“What’s this about?” Erwin asked as Levi studied the girl.

“Something important,” Krista said, holding her chin high, “Something that should have been taken care of a long time ago…”

\---G---

The meeting continued and took an odd turn when Erwin Levi and Krista went and spoke privately. Short while later, Levi and Erwin dismissed the groups to their quarters and homes.

Jean sighed as he went back to his quarters. He glanced around to make sure none of the others were following. It wasn’t unheard of for Connie and Sasha to pop in. But seeing the coast clear, he entered his private quarters.

“Hey… um…” Jean said glancing around the quarters for his ‘guest’.

“Welcome home, Honey,” ‘Mikasa’ walked out of the bathroom with a towel hanging over her shoulders hiding her breasts but showing no concern for anything else. “How was work?”

Jean turned quickly and covered his eyes and tried to not show his flushed face. “Put some clothes on!”

“Awe, don’t you like me in the birthday suit?” ‘Mikasa’ gave a predatory grin.

“Birthday… what?” Jean almost turned around but remembered the situation and stated firmly starring at the door.

“Birthday suit, as in what I was born in, on my birthday? Get it?” ‘Mikasa’ chuckled, “You islanders are weird… but at least you’ve got a nice butt. Love those uniforms…” She shook her head “Ok, I’m all covered, you prude…”

Jean sighed and turned back toward her, flushing at the butt comment. “I kind of like our uniforms as well… I don’t even know what to call you.”

“Mikasa is the name of the girl with the face like mine right?” ‘Mikasa’ asked, pointing to her face, “You can call me that. That’ll do for now. Prove yourself and I MIGHT tell you my real name.”

“Prove myself?” Jean squeaked.

‘Mikasa’ glanced up and down his body, “I could imagine a few ways… but business before pleasure. Mikasa. Way you acted she’s missing. Is she ok?”

“Yeah, she ran off with a Titan shifter, our teammate Armin, and Eren… he can transform intro this monster…”

“A Titan shifter aiding the Islanders? That’s new… and monster?” ‘Mikasa’ asked stepping forward.

“Massive, looks like a lizard, spikes on its back, can fire a beam from his mouth that blows stuff up.” Jean explained.

“Gojira…” ‘Mikasa’ breathed, “The original has returned… makes sense for her to be drawn toward him.”

“Gojira… Godzilla… Eren’s called that form both,” Jean nodded, “And… drawn toward him… that’s one way to put it…”

“Oh, so she’s sleeping with him. That explains the feelings I’ve picked up!” ‘Mikasa’ beamed.

“Probably, she’s glued to his side since they were kids,” Jean frowned and grimaced for a moment before making his face return to neutral. He had hoped she hadn’t seen it, but he wasn’t so lucky.

“Aww, do you have a crush on her?” ‘Mikasa’ grinned, “That is so cute. Is that why you like me? Or is it my charming personality?”

“Could be your humbleness, too…” Jean rolled his eyes, “I could get in big trouble for hiding you… I’m not even sure why I’m doing it.”

“I appreciate it, anyway,” she gave him a seductive look. “Maybe I’ll show you sometime… So where is she now, do you know?”

“Somewhere in the Titan zone between the two outer most walls…” Jean sighed, glancing to his window, “We have to bring her and Armin in… and kill Eren.” He glanced up when ‘Mikasa’ burst out laughing and fell back on the bed kicking.

“Kill Godzilla? With your level of Tech?” she giggled, “That’s hilarious! The only thing that could possibly kill him is maybe another powerful Kaiju… like the other one…”  


“The other one?” Jean blinked.

“You really don’t know what’s out there do you, Islander?” ‘Mikasa’ sat up and looked at him. “He… disappeared so many years ago. He was nature’s defender… but we… mankind. Somehow removed him. No one knows how. No one survived that knew. But when we removed Godzilla. Nature created another one. And this one… wasn’t as human friendly… we’ve been at war outside for years. Generations… This island, the monsters outside your doors… they may have been keeping you captured in this prison. But at the same time they kept you all safe …from Him…”

“Who’s Him…” Jean asked, and ‘Mikasa’ looked up with the most somber expression he’d seen. Almost looked like ‘his’ Mikasa.

“The reason I HAVE to find her… Mikasa… with her help we might be able to put up a fighting chance against the demon…” She sighed, “Shin Godzilla…”

\---G---

“So where are we going?” Eren asked as the four made their way through the tall grass.

“I can’t say…” Annie said, glancing down as they continued walking.

“How do I know you’re not leading us into a trap?” Eren growled, glaring at her back which suddenly tensed.

Annie glared back, “You don’t,” She spat.

“Annie…” Armin said softly.

“You don’t trust me? Fine!” Annie turned back toward the trio, “I don’t care. I don’t trust you.” She spat, glaring daggers at Eren. “I’d trust an army of Titans before I trusted you. Or any of your Kind.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Eren snapped back.

“Kaiju…” Annie snapped, “Do you have any idea what it’s like… to see a soulless demon end your parents right in front of your eyes… to be pulled away by strangers… to see that monster in your dreams every night… then be made into one…”

“I do,” Eren bit back, “I know all about that, thanks to YOU…”

Eren snarled and reared back his fist. Annie was prepared to fight, but when Eren threw the punch it collided with Armin’s jaw.

He glared down at his best friend with slightly glowing eyes, “The mating must have been that good, Arlert?” He snarled, “I’ll burn you both…”

“EREN!” Mikasa half gasped half snapped, causing Eren to step back and shake his head.

“They don’t call him King of the Monsters for nothing…” Annie said, helping Armin back up and checking his cheek. “Do you see why I don’t trust you? You can’t trust yourself… or the other … THING… that’s inside you.”

Mikasa grabbed Eren before he could rush her again.

“I’m going to go to meet with the other two Warriors… once we get close to the meeting spot I’ll leave you a safe distance away while I meet and talk to them about Zeke…” Annie explained without taking her eyes off Armin. “I think Zeke’s gone rogue… his Titan Hybrid side may have taken over… his hatred toward you making him a liability… We only came to find two things. Mikasa and one other target.”

“Me?” Eren asked, glaring at her.

“No… you’re not powerful enough for what we have to face…” Annie replied with a glare of her own.

Armin took her hand and squeezed it, “Please just tell us what’s going on…”

“It’s the end of the world, Armin…” Annie said glancing at the three. “We have to be ready to fight. And … we for a lack of a better term… are not.” Without letting go of Armin’s hand she turned to keep walking, “We have to hurry.”

\--- G ---

“You realize this could wind us all dead, right?” Levi asked the girl in front of them. “Even if you’re telling the truth, if this doesn’t work out we’re all going to be better off in the belly of titans…”

“She’s telling the truth, There’s somethings only the highest level know. Which I have been given some privy to.” Erwin said, staring the girl in the face, “So just what’s left of the G Force Unit against the full regal guard. Not the worst odds we’ve faced…”

“We need to get Eren back, we need Godzilla… we need Mikasa’s fierceness as well, the female Titan that Armin some how recruited as well would help,” Krista nodded, “But if that doesn’t work…” she gave a little smile and glanced back at the door. “I’ve got a Titan of my own.”

“You’ve got a pet Titan?” Levi asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t call her a pet…” Krista replied, flushing slightly, “All the time anyway. She doesn’t even know I know.”

“What?” Levi blinked.

“We made a pact, we guarded each other’s secrets and would reveal them with the others. I promised her I would protect her, and her me,” Krista gave them a hard glare, “I plan to keep that promise.”

“I won’t tell Hange you have a Titan,” Levi shook his head, “So what’s the plan, sir?”

“Same before, we go after Eren Mikasa and Armin,” Erwin nodded, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, “We just have to keep our people from killing them. Less that know about the change in plans the better odds of us not dying.”

“Then we’re in agreement?” Krista asked, glancing at the two men.

“Yes… your highness,” Levi nodded.

\---G---

Several hours later, Annie, Armin, Eren and Mikasa reached a large clearing not far from the entrance to Shiganshina ruins. “You three wait here while I go meet… my friends…” Annie caught herself from revealing their names.

“Oh, they’re not coming, dear Annie…” Her eyes widened, as the group spun to see Zeke standing there with a smirk on his face. “Good to see you all again…”

“Zeke!” Annie snapped, standing between the three and the bearded man.

“I am curious about something, if you all wouldn’t mind humoring me,” Zeke asked, pushing his glasses on his nose. “Eren, have you shared with your friends the little drawback to your other side?”

Eren just stared angry and confused while the three glanced between the two. “Oh… Gojira hasn’t told you… I’m sure he knows. But then again, he’s always only cared about himself.”

“Gojira?” Eren internally asked.

“He’s full of shit, I won’t let it happen,” Gojira replied.

“What?” Eren asked out loud.

“Have you all noticed a change since Eren awoken as Godzilla?” Zeke asked, “His temper hotter than usual, mannerisms changed, maybe even an interest in ‘burning’ things? Just like his other half loves to do?”

Mikasa looked concerned at Eren. “What are you talking about?” Armin asked.

“See, the body was never meant to have two minds,” Zeke said, tapping his head, “Every time you harness the lizard’s power, he becomes stronger. I’m sure you noticed each time he’s grown bigger and stronger. Right?” Zeke laughed in amusement, “Sooner or later, Godzilla will be all they’ll be, and Eren will be no more.”

“Guess that means you’ll be taken over by the hairball, too,” Eren snarled.

“No, we have Kong under control, thanks to me taking the Beast Titan as well,” Zeke smiled, “With the Titan’s power Kong and I are as one. And with it, we are more powerful than ever before. It was a major reason why I accepted this mission. You and I are both weapons, Eren. It’s time we showed Father who’s the greatest.” Zeke smiled lifting his hand toward his mouth, “Only living thirteen years is a small price to pay for putting you under my foot!” He said, biting down.

As lightning struck Zeke Eren quickly transformed into Godzilla and shielded his friends from the release of energy as Zeke transformed into a massive Gorilla Titan hybrid.

Godzilla glanced down at the three and nodded for them to run, right when Kong the Beast Titan collided with him sending him stumbling backwards.

Godzilla roared and tried to press forward but Kong sent a barrage of attacks that sent Godzilla reeling.

“We have to get away,” Annie said, glancing back at the battling monsters.

“I’m not leaving him,” Mikasa snapped back.

“What are you going to do?” Annie replied, “Poke him in the eye?”

Mikasa glanced down at her one remaining sword and glanced back to Annie with a small smile.

Godzilla roared and began to charge his fins, but Kong was too fast for him, he grabbed his head in a headlock and slammed him to the ground. With a feral roar, he kicked him in the chest then the face.

Kong barely noticed Annie had transformed herself into the Female Titan when she tossed Mikasa directly at his face. Kong’s mouth opened in shock when Mikasa landed directly on his face. His eye widened as she roared in rage and plunged her blade into his pupil.

Mikasa barely jumped out of the way from Kong’s hands as he went to cover his face in reaction to the pain. She used the last of her fuel from her 3DM to catch and tree and break her fall.

Before Kong could steady himself, the Female Titan rushed the much large beast and began hitting him with her own rapid punches and kicks. He was bigger and stronger, but she had speed, she just had to avoid him long enough for Eren to recover and charge his attack.

She made one mistake, glancing to see how far along his preparation was, when the Beast grabbed her and lifted her high in the air with both hands.

She cried out in pain as he brought her back down across his knee, breaking the Titan’s back. He pushed her down on the ground and reached for the nap of her neck. “I’ll crush you… you little traitor…” Kong growled out, glaring down at the injured Titan.

Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the loud humming sound coming not far from him.

His remaining eye blinked when he noticed a blue light. But he knew it was too late as the blast of atomic energy slammed into him and burning through his titan’s flesh.

Kong shook his head, realizing he had been thrown a distance away, only the massive wall stopping his flight. He glanced down and was shocked to see his arm had been blown off by the blast.

He glanced up to see Godzilla turning on him, with his fins glowing again. “This… isn’t … over…” Kong growled, climbing to his feet and leaping backwards up to the top of the wall and falling backwards off it.

Godzilla watched him go and roared in victory.

Meanwhile Armin rushed to the fallen Female Titan. The back of its neck had received some damage and he knew that was where Annie was held in its body. “ANNIE!!”

He climbed up onto the steaming giant and was relieved when Annie burst out of the back of its neck leaders still attached to her body and blood coming from cuts on her forehead and torn clothing.

“Annie!” Armin gasped as she collapsed in his arms. “Annie, say something…”

“Can we settle for cuddling tonight,” Annie coughed enjoying the feel of his arms around her. “I’m tired…”

Armin laughed softly and held her tightly.

Godzilla reverted to Eren, and Mikasa pulled one of the extra pairs of pants she kept with her. “That didn’t go as expected…” Eren glanced around.

“Hope we don’t run into any more trouble,” she said, “That was your last pair of pants we had. I wasn’t planning for a road trip…”

“I’m sure that’s the last of the trouble…” Eren said dressing himself.

And as if on cue, their former companions in G-Force rode in on horse back surrounding them. Eren looked up to see Levi with a sword pointed in his face. “I spoke too soon…”

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
